Blood Pain
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: Cuanto dolor puede una persona aguantar. Cuanta sangre puede una persona derramar. Cuanto Harry Potter es capas de llegar a querer su objetivo. Cuando el niño que vivio se sintio perdido, traicionado y ultrajado. Solo espero que la muerte viniera hacia el
1. Prologo

**Blood Pain**  
**Capitulo 00**  
**[Harry Potter – Originales - Parejas Varias]**  
**[ By Sadic & Sado Comany ]**  
**[ Kaede Sakuragi – Luna Shinigami]**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami adheridas a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

Estaba allí, tirado en el frio suelo de algún callejón sucio. Abrió pesado sus ojos, intento ver hacia el cielo, pero todo era rojo. Vio como escocía la sangre dentro de este, y su mano estaba pesada para levantarla, quitar el exceso de aquello y ver con claridad. Rio despacio, desganado, sintiendo como su cuerpo dolía, como las piernas abiertas, desnudas al frio del otoño se entumecían despacio.

Rio otra vez, pero con lagrimas salían sin pudor, provocando que toda su cara ardiera de los cortes que había sufrió. Movió sus dedos, los sintió algo duros, pero sabía que en su mano derecha solo descansaban tres de ellos…

"Ahora no podrás apuntarme con esa maderita"

Eran las palabras de su atacante, cuando lo golpeo fuerte a traición. Cuando lo encontró en el suelo, le pego una patada en la cabeza, desorientándolo aun más, y con ayuda de otros sujetos, tomo fuertemente la mano, inmovilizándola contra el suelo con su rodilla, y con una navaja empezó a desmembrarlo. Pero lo irónico era que mientras en se removía para alejarlo, los otros reían, y le decían que cortaba mal debía hacerlo desde la coyuntura de la falange.

Tardo 10 minutos poder sacar uno, y otros 7 con el otro, ya estaba semi desmayado de tanto dolor, sus pulmones ya no parecían recibir aire por la presión de una rodilla sobre su espalda, mientras sus piernas eran casi arrancadas de la presión que hacían para que se quedara quieto.

Cuando termino aquello, ya no tenía fuerza, fue dado vuelta bruscamente, desnudado rápidamente, lo mojaron con cerveza, whisky y algo de ron, pudo identificar, luego que lo insultaron, patearon y hasta lo cortaron ante su debilidad, le metieron algo duro por el culo, grito, y al hacerlo recibió una patada justo en su mandíbula, rompiéndole unos dientes, desencajándosela.

Todos reían, invitaban a otros al espectáculo, sentía que más gente se unía, le escupieron, lo mearon y hasta se sortearon para violarlo. Uno a uno fue puesto en su interior su miembro, de a dos o tres, lo que fuera primero, por la boca, dos por su trasero, dos en la boca…

Sintió como terminaban dentro de él, sintió aquel asqueroso liquido amargo en su garganta, sintió como sus pelotas eran tajeadas y no sabía si amputadas, todo era una pesadilla, todo era una pesadilla… tenía que serlo… tenía que ser un sueño malo…

Intento moverse otra vez, sin poder lograrlo. Gimió, lloro y maldijo a cada uno de lo que lo llevaron allí.

La noche estaba a plena, el silencio de la misma era realmente inquietante, ni una rata o cucaracha podía escucharse o verse. Todo era tranquilo. Rio otra vez, e invoco a la muerte, a la dulce y eterna dama, con sus manos frías, y huesudas tan igual a un dementor, pero luego pensó que sería mejor un hombre, con traje elegante, con su andar delicado y varonil, que lo viera a los ojos y le dijera si quería que su alma fuera a descansar, y él le diría:- Claro, es lo que más anhelo – susurro con su lengua, aunque salió un "laro e lo ma gue alelo". La mandíbula estaba rota.

El frio del suelo sucio y mojado estaba entrando en su piel, atacando su corazón que bombeaba con rapidez, rogaba que la muerte te apresurara, tenia dolor de cabeza.

El bao de su respiración era lento, por lo tanto se canso de tanto pensar y sentir, se dispuso a cerrar sus ojos, a dormirse y esperar jamás despertar. Su mente viajo a sus amigos, lejanos. Los que alejo al enterarse de que no eran verdaderos, si no mandados por el director de Hogwards, donde vio como cada uno recibía un pequeño libro de hechizos, Hermione podía apreciar eso, amaba los libros, pero Ron pareció más entusiasmado cuando empezó a leer entre paginas.

"Hechizos de reducción de poder – Hechizo contra la mente – Hechizos para dominar el poder de otro... Genial!" – había dicho al pasar página por página intentando absorber cada una de las cosas escritas – "Harry Potter jamás podrá adivinar que lo golpeo "– su mirada, su sonrisa, todo su brillo ante las palabras dichas.

Fue el momento que decidió escapar, de huir lejos, estaba harto de que lo persiguieran, lo controlaran y lo maltrataban. Su familia muggle era un grano en el culo, pero sus amigos… una puñalada en su corazón. Podía quizás esperarlo de Dumbledore, luego de que Sirius muriera, o que Snape lo castigara muchas veces o intentara enseñarle Oclumancia a pedido del viejo, pero sus amigos… era otra cosa. No espero eso del pelirrojo.

Suspiro, cuando cansado llego a ese lado de la cuidad muggle inglesa, creyó estar libre, pero no fue así. Vagabundos, borrachos y peligrosos lo sorprendieron, y pensando que al ser menor de edad no podía usar magia o lo detectarían y volvería otra vez al infierno… irónico, verdad?

Pasaron minutos, horas, lo que sea, y parecía que hasta la muerte no lo quería.

Los pasos lentos, hicieron que abriera sus ojos desviándolos a un costado. Una figura se acercaba, podía reconocer que llevaba bastón, negro, y rojo, con dibujos o figuras que resaltaban extrañamente en la oscuridad, podía ver muerte y desesperación en aquellos gravados. El andar era elegante, varonil y aristócrata, gruño por lo bajo, un sangre pura venia a burlarse de él…. Esperaba que no fuera Lucius Malfoy, otro grano más en su violado culo.

Los zapatos se detuvieron justo a centímetros de su rostro, aquel bastón toco su mejilla y gimió cuando movió su cabeza hacia un costado, vio el mango, la cabeza de una extraña criatura con diente, no era una serpiente, si no algo con orejas puntiagudas y pequeña nariz graciosa. La mano blanca llevaba dedos finos, con largas uñas de color negro, casi filosas se podían ver desde su posición, aunque el dolor de sus ojos ante la hinchazón y la sangre no podía distinguir bien.

Vestía smoking, elegante negro, la camisa blanca resaltaba entre la ropa, y la capa parecía ser negra con forro rojo dentro, si no recordaba mal, había un teatro cerca. El hombre llevaba galera, y sus cabellos largos, oscuros rizados caían sobre los hombros, y su rostro, sus ojos en particular, eran bloqueados por unas gafas redondas.

Empezó a reír, recordó una película, "Dracula" de Coppola, creo que era el director, aquel sujeto era igualito…rio aun mas, escupiendo sangre, gimiendo ante el dolor y llorando otra vez … patético.

El sujeto lo observo, paso su fino bastón por su rostro, pecho, bajando por su abdomen y luego tocar sus piernas, Harry tembló, no quería volver a sentir como era vejado.

- No … - gimió llorando aun más – o avor … no ma … - lloro agonizante, mientras la sangre se agolpaba en su garganta y se convulsionaba, escupiendo sobre los finos zapatos.

Las lagrimas limpiaron un poco sus ojos, mostrando el verde de ellos, llenos de tristeza, de angustia y rotos … totalmente rotos.

El moreno ya no supo mas nada, al fin sintió que la dama tocaba su piel, le sonreía y lo llevaba a la oscuridad.


	2. Capitulo 01

**Blood Pain**  
**Capitulo 01**  
**[Harry Potter – Originales - Parejas Varias]**  
**[ By Sadic & Sado Comany ]**  
**[ Kaede Sakuragi – Luna Shinigami]**

* * *

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami adheridas a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**

* * *

**

Gimió, despacio, sintió como su cuerpo aun dolía, pero su espalda descansaba en algo blando, en algo que parecía ser un colchón. La tibieza del lugar golpeaba suavemente su piel, moviendo su mano, la vio apenas vendada, sus ojos estaban pesados, pero podía sentir que estaban limpios, ningún escozor, ninguna sangre, sentía su rostro fresco y aliviado. Pudo mover su lengua, sintiéndola seca, pero aun así, le dolía la mandíbula. Sus ojos esmeraldas observaron a su alrededor, doseles gruesos caían de postes en cada una de las esquinas de la cama, mas allá un hogar prendido iluminaba el lugar, mostrando muebles viejos y elegantes, costosos por cierto, con cuadros quizás oculto por la oscuridad o porque su vista no mejoraba nada ante la hinchazón de los mismos.

Sintió su cuerpo algo aliviado, vio su mano, no sabía si había perdido definitivamente sus dedos, pero podía ver que tenía sangre bajo las gasas y la venda que rodeaba su mano, y llegaba hasta el codo, con una tablilla, inmovilizándolo. Gruño, debería aprender hacer magia con la izquierda. Se escucharon unos pasos resonar por el taconeo de estos fuera de la habitación, el caminar hasta cierto punto aristocrático de quien se acercaba, abriendo la puerta despacio y viendo allí a su "salvador"

- Veo que esta mejor- dijo en un acento posiblemente Húngaro o Ruso, porque se parecía mucho al de Krum, la piel de este era extremadamente blanca casi de porcelana podría decirse y sus cabellos llegaban prolijamente hasta la cintura - el clima empeoro...- le comentaba como si nada, como si no hubiese visto aquel precario estado en el que estaba el moreno.

- En serio? - rio de costado, mientras lo miraba atento, para luego esperar algo de aquel hombre - Dime que no eres un conde? No se ... Dracula? - rio despacio, estaba demente, empezó a llorar - Ni la muerte esta de humor para llevarme - gimió despacio, mientras volvía a hundirse en la desesperación y la humillación de estar allí y no poder morir

El sujeto se quedo callado ante aquel comentario y se acerco a la mesa, sacando gasas - La muerte a veces está ocupada cuando uno desea verla y cuando llega uno ya no desea irse con ella - le dijo cerca a su rostro, demasiado cerca. Mostrado unos ojos azules, pero a su alrededor era blanca.

- Pues yo no moveré un dedo para poder esperarla - rio maniáticamente pobre, mostrando su mano amputada. Lloro unos minutos y aun así, su cuerpo se movía despacio ante el sollozo - Por qué? - sus ojos verdes el miraron - Porque no me dejo morir, o me mato a lo sumo, hubiera hecho un gran favor a la humanidad. No merezco vivir, y menos su compasión, señor - las lagrimas caían y mojaban las hermosas sabanas de seda.

- Lamento informarte que no siento piedad - se levanto - nadie merece morir de esa forma en las calles sucias... como un esclavo - dijo en tono serio - traeré calmantes y limpiare las heridas – hablo despacio sacando unas pastillitas que sirvió con agua – bebe - eso no pareció ser un pedido pareció una orden.

Harry cerro sus ojos, despacio, sintió el agua, bajo despacio, y luego el gustito amargo de la medicina. Sus ojos pesaron despacio, pudo identificar que el hombre no era mago, pero sentía una aura oscura, potente, casi como si fuera la de Voldemort, pero algo más ... rara. Miro apenas los cuadros de la pared, podía ver que no se movían, por lo tanto era un muggle, pero ... porque presentía que tampoco lo era?. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron a la puerta que se había abierto y observo al sujeto venir con una pequeña bandeja. Una de plata que fue dejada sobre la mesa.

El hombre misterioso, comenzó a abrir los vendajes de la mano, ya de por si era un milagro no haberla amputado. Miro aun las descubiertas falanges y froto sin asco las heridas abiertas, ya había corregido el orden de los tendones salidos, vio que salía sangre y materia y se dedico a limpiar la herida, al parecer con algo filoso, o eso sentía el moreno, pero no era eso, eran las propias uñas del extraño. El paso de los minutos angustiantes pasaba y solo se escuchaba el pasar del trabajo del de cabellos negros, el olor de la sangre con los antisépticos, de cómo se frotaba la gasa contra la piel abierta de la mano deforme.

- Eres ... medico? - gimió pacito, con los ojos cerrados, derramando lagrimas, pero no gritaba, solo estaba tenso, su cuerpo estaba rígido ante el dolor – Merlín… duele mucho - se removió apenas con el cuerpo cansado ante el calmante que le había dado anteriormente - Por favor, ya basta - gimió intentando tocar al extraño, solo logrando apoyar su otra mano en la pierna de este

- Debo curarte si no se infectara y deberé amputarla – su vos era seria, tratando de trabajar un poco más rápido pero con lentitud a la vez, cuando termino la mano hinchada llena de hematomas estaba oscura casi agangrenada mas era salvable, al menos tres de sus dedos

El moreno gimió, sintiéndose luego en calma, ya que parecía que aquel sujeto le daba un aura de seguridad:- Cual es su nombre? - susurro, sus parpados caían despacio, el efecto de la medicina, y aquel masaje reparador en la mano lo estaba venciendo - No ... no me dejes

-No me iré – le dijo levantándose lamiendo sus manos de la sangre, mas lo hizo con la lengua mostrando entre ellas una mirada blanca y unos largos y afilados colmillos... tal vez la muerte si había llegado hasta donde Harry, solo que se presento en un envase diferente ... y solo tal vez esta era más cruel. El ojiverde cayó otra vez en la oscuridad, pero sintió que alguien tocaba su frente y parecía despejar los mechones rebeldes de su rostro.

* * *

No sabía cuánto había dormido, o cuanto había estado en esa cama realmente. Horas, días, semanas .. meses?. no importaba. Al abrir sus ojos vio que el fuego estaba encendido aun, pero la luz tenue entraba por una de las ventanas que estaba abierta. Se podía ver que ahora caía algo de nieve, o era niebla?. Se incorporo un poco, el cuerpo dolía, pero no importo, vio que el lugar era más grande que antes, los muebles eran varios, un enorme armario antiguo estaba a un lado, un escritorio pequeño, con tintero y pluma al frente, papeles, una pequeña biblioteca del otro lado, un espejo, un tocador al estilo de mujer o dama de sociedad, una puerta al otro lado, y supuso que era el baño. Luego los cuadros, antiguos de una hermosa dama, pero también los de un hombre y luego una familia. Vio el decorado y su mente se imagino una mansión inglesa, muggle, no se sorprendía sabia que esa cuidad era tan "inglesa" por así decirlo que había miles de casas así.

Habían pasado varios días. Aquel "hombre generoso" había cuidado al muchacho, el cual no salía de la inconsciencia y era mejor así, los vendajes eran más fáciles de limpiar sin nadie que se quejara por su trabajo, miro caer la nieve, bueno mirarla era una epifanía ya que estaba alejado de las ventanas y las cortinas principales de su mansión eran pesadas, escucho la respiración errática y entro a la habitación dejando abierta la puerta de par en par asintiendo solo al ver al muchacho mirándolo con los ojos un poco idos.

- Buenos días? - dijo tímidamente, mientras lo observaba - Gracias - dijo tocando su mano, ahora sin la tablilla – Ya no me duele tanto - le dijo despacio, con una pequeña sonrisa tímida. Para ser un muchacho de 16 años, era bajo de estatura, era delgado y pequeño para su edad - Cuando ... cuando puedo salir de la cama? - pregunto despacio, intimidado por aquel hombre - Digo, pues, no sé cómo pagarle y tampoco se su nombre, por lo tanto estaba pensado, podría no se ... limpiar la casa? hacer mi cama? ... eh ... pagarte por mis heridas? - levanto sus hombros con algo de desconcierto, pero se quedo callado cuando aquel sujeto lo miro y no dijo nada. Harry estaba avergonzado y hasta asustado, y eso el vampiro lo podía oler bien.

Los latidos de su corazón eran escuchados por el ser oscuro y podía sentir cada centímetro de sangre fluir en su cuerpo agitadamente, se acerco - No es necesario solo somos los dos... aun está enfermo, levantarse abriría las heridas - le dijo sentándose en una silla cerca - Como se llama, muchachito?- pregunto.

- Harry... - dijo despacio - Harry Evans señor. Huérfano, me escape del ... orfanato, donde me golpeaban, además ya cumplo la mayoría en un tiempo y ya no iban a tenerme más allí, así que me escape - sonrió despacio, con temor a que descubriera su mentira, pero no quería decir sobre su vida, no quería que lo buscaran o que lo llevaran de nuevo a su infierno mágico - Puedo hacer lo que quiera, no sé, hacer la comida? cocino bien - miro su mano - bueno, puedo hacer algo decente hasta que pueda mejorar, pero se lo pagare señor, además puedo dormir en otro lugar, quizás algún cuarto de servicio o algo, y no molestar mi presencia en tan elegante habitación, además ... - hablaba rápido, nervioso, totalmente aterrorizado, quería quedarse, quería no ser nadie, quería ...

- No es necesario que mientas Muchacho. Solo pregunte su nombre el resto no interesa y no me sirve que deje sangre manchando mi piso cuando mejore veremos que puede hacer.

- Harry ... Evans - dijo pacito - Es mi nombre - susurro mirando hacia sus manos, no mentía, solo decía la verdad a medias - Como debo llamarle? Señor

- Señor no, me llamo solo Vlad...- le dijo mirándolo acercándose a su rostro- Vlad…

- Vlad - dijo despacio, mirando aquellos ojos azules - Amo Vlad - dijo despacio - en que puedo serle útil - su vos salió algo susurrante, pero pensándolo bien, siendo sirviente, quizás pasaba desapercibido, los muggles de alta sociedad no mostraban sus empleados, y la gente tampoco los miraba. Era una ventaja, ningún mago lo vería a la cara o lo reconocería, por el simple hecho de quien sospecharía de un sirviente, sea el niño que vivió?.

- No me llames Amo - le ordeno alzándole el rostro con las manos blancas y las uñas negras - no soy amo de nada hace muchos años muchachito.

- Pero ... quiero servirle se lo debo - mostro su mano - Por favor - dijo temeroso, el muchacho ante los ojos del vampiro era desesperada su suplica, como si quisiera ocultarse del mundo. El silencio se hizo eterno y Harry bajo su cabeza, mirando sus manos - No se preocupe - susurro otra vez - Puedo quedarme en cama unas horas?. Prometo partir en cuanto descanse un poco y ya no molestare mas - sonrió despacio, falsamente, sus ojos esmeraldas resaltaron ante las lágrimas que se agolpaban despacio, eran tan verdes, tan ... rotos.

El vampiro se alejo, era tan difícil tratar de nuevo con niños, la extrema paciencia que hace tiempo no tenia - Esta bien muchachito, cuando mejores me servirás...- le dijo a pesar de todo también necesitaba compañía … quien lo creería.

- Gracias Amo Vlad - dijo sonriente, su rostro magullado, mostro una hermosa sonrisa, tan inocente, tan angelical, sin poder evitarlo, con su mano sana seco sus lagrimas.

Así paso el día, la noche cayo y Harry pudo levantarse, tenía un pijama algo grande, para ser de un muchacho, supuso que era del "amo", tomo la bata a los pies de la cama, y con cautela la cerro, se calzó con las pantuflas que había allí, y salió de la habitación, encontrándose con un pasillo largo, iluminado con luz eléctrica, en candelabros modernos. Camino hasta la escalera que bajaba, estaba en un segundo piso, no pensó que fuera aun mas grande, pero las bajo despacio, el primero parecía que había un enorme salón y unas habitaciones pequeñas, siendo que donde él había esto se notaba que había solo para invitados. y una principal en el fondo.

En la recepción, como toda casa antigua, muebles y espejos, floreros y demás cosas que jamás entendía por qué había tantas cosas, siguió buscando al cocina, y la encontró impecable, enorme y bastante completa, moderna y vieja a la vez. Busco la nevera, y encontró pocas cosas, busco entre los estantes y no encontró mucho. Supuso que su amo comía fuera o pedía comida, o lo que sea. O recién llegaba al lugar.

Paseo un poco, encontró un estudio, un living enorme, una biblioteca y una puerta cerrada, con llave, podía sentir que debajo de la rendija venia un viento frio, supuso que era el sótano. Camino despacio, y se vio en un pasillo, largo, y al final, un enorme ventanal, a pesar de la oscuridad vio un jardín amplio, una glorieta, pero con rosas muertas y marchitas ... todo el jardín parecía pasar por lo mismo. De repente comenzó un suave sonido, era una música de piano lenta ... triste... cruel y apasionada, todo al mismo tiempo.

Harry camino hasta la sala principal, donde se veía un largo piano de cola negro, y con los ojos cerrados tocaba el amo de aquella mansión, los ventanales estaban abiertas a pesar del frio y la cortina negra de tul se movía al compas del viento dándole un espectro casi fantasmal. Se acerco despacio, casi hipnotizado por aquello. Vio de repente un pequeño violín, apoyado en una mesa, no sabía que era caro, solo lo tomo despacio y sin siquiera pensarlo, cerro sus ojos y empezó a acompañar a Vlad, ambas melodías se acoplaban despacio, provocando que "mágicamente" el aire se volviera un ritmo más alegre, con algo de pesar y ternura, con algo de tristeza y emoción, con algo de frialdad y calidez. Harry no se había dado cuenta cuando el piano dejo de sonar, ya que él seguía despacio, moviendo su mano izquierda, tocando la balada del diablo, sin siquiera pensar que estaba haciéndolo.

La música del piano dejo de sonar mas los ojos del amo seguían cerrados, le gustaba esa canción, esa fue precipicio de su propio abismo, saco un poco los colmillos. El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo, hizo que la concentración se rompiera. Vlad vio como Harry lo miraba con horror, pensó que había visto mal, entre la inconsciencia, pero allí estaba, un vampiro. El violín había caído al suelo, sin romperse, y el muchacho retrocedió despacio.

- Yo ... yo ... lo siento amo ... Yo - quiso correr, pero aun cuando estuviera al cien por ciento, no era lo suficiente ante una criatura oscura.

Se levanto dejando mecer sus mechones negros ensortijados para adelante - Que sientes - murmuro en su oído - eres una criatura que deseas olvidar todo - el moreno había quedado estático ¿a qué horas había llegado a su espalda? ¿ en qué minuto llego? o fueron segundos o tal vez solo un parpadeo? - No eres comida.. si eso piensas.

- Lo siento Amo - susurro, pacito, cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo el aliento caliente en su nuca - Siento .. miedo. Siento miedo que me eche, amo - se giro pacito, con la mirada al suelo - No lo haga por favor, no quiero ... - se arrodillo despacio ante el vampiro - No quiero pensar que quiero morir fuera de este lugar.

- No morirás - le soltó exhalando fríamente en su oído - pero si pretendes estar aquí deberías dejar el miedo que me sientes, no crees muchacho?.

- Lo siento Amo - susurro cerrando sus ojos, exhalando despacio, para luego mirarle a los ojos, tratando de ser valiente, un Gryffindor - Quiere algo de comer? - dijo mientras llevaba su mano a su propio cuello, ofreciéndole algo de su sangre.

- Ya comí hoy - se alejo acercándose al piano - has estado mejor por lo visto, ya tienes energía para salir de la cama.

- Si amo - se levanto despacio, algo adolorido, pero no dijo nada - Que quiere que haga? Puedo yo revisar bien la cocina, y decir que hace falta, o ver si se necesita algo para la casa - le miro despacio, tímidamente, cuando vio que el vampiro dejaba el violín del piso otra vez en la mesita, y se sentaba frente al piano - O puedo buscar la habitación de servicio para poder instalarme

- Te quedaras en la habitación que te di- le dijo tocando las piezas de marfil de su piano- si quieres sentirte útil ve a la cocina creo que debo comprar víveres para ti.

- Si amo - se quedo pensando un momento - Amo Vlad - dijo despacio, mientras le miraba a los ojos - También puedo hacer encargos algo ... - hizo una pausa - Para su alimento, no podre usar mi mano derecha pero puedo utilizar ciertos "encantos" - para no decir hechizos, ya que no sabía si el vampiro estaba al tanto que era mago - Para traerle también comida, no me importaría, seria ... como una retribución ante la humildad del Amo hacia mí.

Sonrió mostrando un colmillo - Soy viejo Harry pero aun puedo cazar - sonrió en medio de una sonrisa aristocrática y burlona.

- Si amo - se sintió intimidado, pero aun así, sonrió despacio - Bien, iré a ver la cocina, y hare la lista de lo que se necesita - se giro con una inclinación y se fue hasta el pasillo, pero se detuvo, y regreso aun más tímido - Amo, disculpe, pero necesitare algo de ropa, y dinero para comprar las cosas, ya que las tiendas están abiertas de día, y seguro necesitare bien la dirección para poder que me manden las cosas - suspiro desganado - Se que soy inútil ahora, pero si me dice todo ahora, prometo no molestarlo con algo así ... otra vez - Harry estaba demasiado sumiso, se sentía que debía estar bajo el mando del vampiro, porque se sentía protegido, su aura oscura le decía eso, además, no quería luchar más, no quería ser mago para salvarle el culo al mundo mágico, no quería ser mas "el niño que vivió", solo quería ser ... Harry, el sirviente del Amo Vlad.

- Está bien... hay ropa para alguien de tu tamaño - dijo levantándose y subiendo - ven sígueme...- le ordeno

El morocho le siguió sumiso, mientras veía que la casa mansión le iba sorprendiendo. Todo era lujoso, y todo era antiguo. Llegaron hasta una habitación, la cual fue abierta por una llave que el vampiro tenía guardada entre sus ropas, no quiso preguntar por qué, ni de quien eran aquellas prendas que le ofrecía. Cuando entraron, la habitación estaba a oscuras y los espejos y cuadros cubiertos. Vlad se acerco a un armario de roble oscuro y lo abrió, aunque antes paso su mano dos veces por la perilla, lo abrió y había ropa fina, sedas, pantalones, camisas, pero todo negro... no había nada de color.

Harry vio maravillado, toco las prendas, eran finas, y caras, iba a protestar, cuando un traje en particular le llamo la atención. Pantalón, camisa, corbata, un saco al estilo frac de mayordomo, y guantes sobresalían de los bolsillos, todo negro, en la solapa solo podía ver un escudo, toco sus dedos y sintió que este parecía emanar una especie de aura, pero no importo, lo tomo despacio, y lo admiro :- Quiero este - susurro - Puedo quedármelo amo, es justo para mí – le sonrió despacio - Dejare que mi cabello crezca, y lo trenzare, y seré un buen mayordomo.

Suspiro el ser oscuro - Toma lo que necesites de esta habitación, dormirás aquí arréglala como quieras.

- Gracias Amo! - le sonrió, su rostro angelical se volvió tan dulce - Ahora, si me disculpa, podría decirme la dirección del lugar, donde estamos residiendo y si podría darme algo de dinero, o algo con que pagar las cosas que se necesita - los ojos esmeraldas parecían feliz, pareciera que Harry se había olvidado a quien estaba hablando

Asintió sacando algo del bolsillo - Son euros creo que con quinientos serán suficientes - dándole de paso la dirección. Harry hizo una inclinación feliz, y salió prácticamente corriendo a la cocina, debía ver que hacía falta.

* * *

La noche paso rápida, para el muchacho. Al otro día se vistió con aquel traje, busco un abrigo y salió con varios papeles en el bolsillo, llevando una llave de la puerta principal para poder entrar. Recorrió el barrio, busco los mercados cerca y compro lo necesario, indicando la dirección, muchos se sorprendieron preguntando si el "Amo" era un descendiente del antiguo, pero Harry les respondió que no sabía, era nuevo en la casa, que había venido buscando trabajo y lo habían contratado, por lo tanto no sabía mucho de la historia de la familia. Muchos le miraron raro, diciendo que se estuviera con cuidado, que muchos rumores oscuros sobre la familia los envolvían, otros decían que eran tonterías, que la familia era extraña, algo excéntrica pero era buena, y que las leyendas del primer amo eran bastantes malas, pero muerto el perro muerta la rabia.

Harry estaba feliz, lleno la alacena, la nevera, compro utensilios para limpiar, y otras cosas para la casa. También vio que había luz eléctrica, pero no había televisión, ni teléfono. Tampoco encontró algún timbre, solo campanillas antiguas en una pared, indicando bajo cada una a que salón o habitación pertenecía.

Limpio todo lo que pudo en el día, y paso cocinando cosas livianas, había encontrado un libro en la biblioteca, diciendo que los vampiros a veces tomaban mucho vino y algo de nutrientes aparte de sangre, que les daban algo no se que, para poder pasar desapercibido durando periodos cortos al día. Preparo raciones para el amo, y busco en la bodega de la cocina vinos finos, sabía algo, por el tío Vernon y algo de Sirius, así que limpio las telas de araña y puso los mejores para el amo Vlad.

El amo era reservado, no hablaba mucho y además apenas lo veía durante el día. Pero sabía que era importante, pasado los seis meses de estar allí, he investigar en la enorme biblioteca como espantar búhos, pudo saber que estaba en una comunidad inglesa francesa, precisamente en Luxemburgo. A su favor, lo suficientemente lejos de Londres muggle y mágico. Hablaban ingles y francés, y agradecía haber escuchado como la maestra del pequeño Dudly, se esforzaba en hacerle aprender, y él lo hacía desde la alacena debajo de la escalera.

Como allí las aves a veces eran un problema, un sistema rustico funcionaba, agradecía también que el Amo Vlad poseyera mastines guardianes, aunque le daba escalofríos cuando los "dulces animalitos" se acercaban de noche, entre la oscuridad del jardín, con sus ojos rojos, y devoraban la comida que les daba. Y no tomaban agua, solo leche. No pregunto ni tampoco especulo, fueron órdenes directas de su amo.

Seis meses habían pasado rápido, había curado sus heridas, su mano derecha había quedado inútil para la magia, pero si podía utilizar sus dedos restantes. Usaba guantes de cuero, ya que Vlad había traído un día un arnés, para la misma, donde los dos dedos falsos de madera, se ajustaban a la muñeca, y al encoger un de los dedos, de su mano, los de madera se encogían y no era inútil al fin, permitía sostener, y hasta disimular por lo menos la falta de ellos. Salvo para cocinar, Harry se los sacaba, decía que era incomodo aquello para hacerlo y anti higiénico.

Vlad era un vampiro correcto, elegante, gruñón y solitario. Muchas veces salía, le decía que volvería o que lo esperara. Si no, el solo iba a su habitación, y de allí cogía algún libro que había llamado su atención en la extensa biblioteca y lo estudiaba. Historia antigua, leyendas, política, economía, leyes mundiales, pintura, música, todo lo que él podría adquirir por el simple hecho de leer. Se había vuelto culto, glacial y hasta había encontrado uno de modales antiguos, como si fuera de etiqueta para familias de sangre pura. También encontró algunos interesantes como escudos de armas, castillos, mansiones y anillos raros. Solo por adornos, con maldiciones o algún regalo para un asesinato o el arma homicida.

La cantidad de libros de esa característica rondaba en una sección especial, pero Vlad tampoco le había prohibido quizás no leerlos. Muchos databan de muchos siglos, y muchos eran algo recientes ( 100 o 150 años atrás solamente ). En uno de ellos encontró el escudo que posaba en el estudio del amo. Tan antiguo casi como la vida misma, o el hombre. Muchos relatos eran de muerte, desesperación y hasta de "la bestia", aquel ser horripilante que mataba sin piedad, bebía la sangre de sus víctimas, comía la carne de sus enemigos y rociaba sus propiedades riéndose de la vida de los hombres. Dracula, Nosferatus, y miles de apodos eran los que sonaban entre líneas, pero ninguno parecía ser verídico o que estuviera vivo o muerto.

Harry pensó, Vlad era un vampiro, antiguo seguro, pero no era "el vampiro". Era correcto, le indicaba sus errores, le traba bien, a pesar de ser un sirviente, y se sentía cómodo ante la presencia de este, pero tampoco le gustaba a veces que se le quedara viendo, como si analizara quizás en echarlo? Comerlo?. El ojiverde sabia que quizás la segunda opción no sería por el motivo que siempre tenía alimentos sólidos y algo de sangre por ahí, el había dicho que cazaba, pero una vez a la semana siempre encontraba un recipiente de sangre fresca en la nevera, y se la calentaba despacio, para que el vampiro la bebiera como si fueran recién extraída.

Ya tenía 17 años, para el mundo mágico ya era mayor de edad, por lo tanto lo primero que hizo fue hacer un hechizo de alejar cualquier cosa mágica, objeto o animal que quisiera contactarse con Harry Potter, lo había estudiado cuando estaba aburrido, y aprendido para el día como este sucediera y lo obligara a estar oculto a toda la comunidad mágica. Agradecía que fuera un hechizo no verbal y difícil.

Se miro al espejo, arreglando sus ropa de "mayordomo", su pelo había crecido, y con maquillaje muggle, ocultado su fea cicatriz, sus ojos verdes estaban ocultos bajo lentillas azules, que daban un raro matiz a estos. Gafas pequeñas y cuadradas, sus guantes negros y su correcta pose, pasaba desapercibido. Su pelo estaba suelto, pero con productos correctos, sostenía su cabello ordenado y hasta limpio, no utilizaba la magia para nada, no quería siquiera tener algún rastro de ella, por si de las muchas casualidades algún mago se le ocurría pasear por allí o lo que sea.

Una de las tantas noches, Vlad regreso acompañado, extrañamente desde que vivía con él, solo había venido una sola vez con otra persona, sabía que era humana, pero tampoco pregunto nada. Esta vuelta, la mujer de aquel sujeto político influyente había pasado la puerta de entrada del brazo del Amo, sonriéndole coquetamente, y con un escote algo … estrafalario. Harry estaba parado en la entrada, justo esperando que le dieran los abrigos, la mujer sonrió con desprecio al "sirviente" y este solo levanto una ceja.

- Les preparo algo de tomar? Comer? Amo Vlad – dijo cordialmente, su vos había cambiado, y agradecía eso a la pubertad tardía.

- No, solo iremos al estudio – el vampiro dijo serio, tomando el abrigo ( o mejor diminuto chaleco ) que llevaba la "dama". Dejando ver un vestido color negro abrillantado, con espalda descubierta, justo hasta la cintura, donde se notaba que nada … pero nada llevaba bajo este.

- Oh, querido Conde, pensé que me mostrarías algo más de tu hermosa mansión – la mujer descarada, pasaba sus uñas largas rojas por el pecho del hombre, sonriéndole lascivamente.

- Primero debemos aclarar los puntos que usted mi hermosa señora, trajo a mi interés – Vlad era elegante, serio y frívolo, y eso a las mujeres las encantaba, cual serpiente a su víctima – Harry, lleva a la dama al estudio, iré por algo a la biblioteca – el morocho asintió e indico a la señora que lo siguiera.

En silencio fue guiada hasta este, aunque parecía algo fastidiada, observando las cosas, tocando los muebles y limpiándose los dedos de una inexistente pelusa ( Harry lo sabía, lo bueno de ser un "elfo domestico muggle" era que sabía hacer bien su trabajo )

- Sirviente, trae el mejor vino para que bebamos a gusto y espero que luego desaparezcas por toda la noche tengo que hablar cosas con el Conde – le miro con desprecio, como si fuera una cucaracha – Ah, y claro, prepara la alcoba – rio con superioridad – Pasare la noche en su lecho y espero que el desayuno sea bajas calorías, no soporto las grasas ni los azucares, impiden mi hermosa figura – rio meneando su trasero, como vil ramera – Y por supuesto, quiero un baño de espuma, y leche, hace bien a mi cutis – rio acercándose al morocho – Ve y haz lo que te he ordenado, y más te vale que me obedezcas o le diré al Conde que te eche a la calle – la rame… la mujer estaba tan segura de sí mismo, que Harry solo sonrió enigmáticamente e hizo una reverencia para salir de allí.

Camino solo apenas unos pasos cuando vio a Vlad parado al final, observándole, un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su espalda, había crecido algo pero el vampiro seguía siendo alto e intimidante. Hizo una reverencia y siguió su camino, pero antes de retirarse a sus aposentos, pasaría por la alcoba del amo, la arreglaría por si las dudas quisieran usarla, aunque rara vez lo hacía. La puerta del sótano siempre cerrada, era la dirección que tomaba el amo cuando se iba a dormir.

La "dama" sonrió despacio, tenía el vestido algo levantado, mostrando sus torneadas piernas, y .. algo de carne mientras estaba sentada en el sillón del lugar, esperándolo:- Conde - susurro algo provocativo, mientras tomaba una copa de vino que estaba servida frente a ella - Primero los negocios? o la diversión? - paso su lengua por sus rojos labios pintados.

- Negocios - dijo serio quitándose la gabardina y colgándola al perchero se sentó en la silla, cruzando las piernas de forma refinada... - De negocios vamos a hablar luego del placer- tal vez la voz fría y la mirada glacial era lo que más traía a las mujeres

- De a cuerdo - ella se acomodo casi ronroneando al beber de su copa - Como le había dicho, yo soy apasionada de las cosas oscuras, de los cuentos y anécdotas de fantasmas, vampiros, hombres lobos y ... magia - ella susurro casi con excitación, sus ojos brillaban ante el tema - Recuerdo haberle dicho que su escudo de armas guardaba historias fascinantes de muertes y hechicería, cosas que con el tiempo la gente cree de todo o no cree nada - le miro despacio, y se sentía extasiada, pensar que luego de eso, entre que estaba lo mas cachonda por el tema, ser montada por semejante semental - Dicen que en Inglaterra, en las afueras de Londres, hay una criatura oscura, una de las más perversas, las ancianas dicen que es una serpiente humana, otros dicen que son cuentos para aterrorizar niños, pero muchos creen que es verdad, gente ha muerto por aquella "leyenda" - tomo un sorbo y le sonrió moviendo sus pestañas

Vlad la miro fijamente - Una serpiente humana que asesina a la gente que cree en esta leyenda - dijo levantándose y yéndose hasta donde estaba una repisa con "vino" y sirvió aquel espeso vino - Mi escudo es ancestral … antiguo de mis antepasados - se sentó de nuevo pero parecía estar fijando su mirada en los ojos de la mujer que se sentía más caliente.

- Lo sé, lo he investigado - sonrió mirándolo a los ojos - Pero las leyendas de su familia dicen que la bestia fue el primer hombre que probó sangre humana, y que masacro a turcos por solo venganza y diversión. Pero fue hace tanto tiempo aquello - tomo otro sorbo de su propia copa, casi vaciándola de un trago - Como usted ha estado preguntando sobre ciertas culturas inglesas, pues yo tengo algo de información. Dicen allí gitanos que hay un enorme castillo, solo unos pocos pueden verle, criaturas mágicas salen de él y además, hombres lobos buscando un elegido - le miro despacio - También dicen que quizás el escudo de su familia pertenece a ese lugar

- Son historias fantásticas de viejas sin oficios y de ancianos avejentados por el tiempo - bebió todo fríamente - las leyendas son solo leyendas calumnias de la gente que piensa que puede dar testimonios falsos, mi escudo, mi estandarte es más viejo muchos continentes - dijo acercándose a ella - a quien le ha dicho mi hermosa dama, sobre el lugar de supuesta procedencia de mi escudo?.

- Bueno eso ... - ella poso su mano libre en el pecho del hombre, bajando por sus ropas y llegando a la cintura - Dicen que hace 17 años atrás, el castillo se vio en las afueras de Londres - su mano se detuvo justo donde estaba la hebilla del pantalón, lamio sus labios deseosos - Y también dicen que volvió a pasar seis meses atrás cuando ... por una extraña razón los vidrios de los edificios más altos se resquebrajaron, rompiéndose totalmente - su vos era un susurro, y sus uñas ahora tocaban descaradamente la bragueta, buscando como bajarla y tocar aquello que tanto anhelaba del hombre

Mas el miembro de Vlad estaba flácido, las mujeres insulsas y tontas no se le apotecia ni de alimento ni de cama no servían para ninguna cosa, le alzo la cabeza jalando suavemente sus cabellos - Y no le da miedo que las leyendas … sean ciertas - dijo tocando su cuello lentamente y pasando su lengua sobre este.

- Ahhh - gimió alto - Jamás - susurro excitada - me encanta lo oscuro, lo tétrico y lo oculto - gimió cuando sintió la lengua por su piel, sus manos estaban buscando bajarle los pantalones, quería darle un buen "servicio" aquel hombre - Usted pregunto por ahí sobre la leyenda de la magia, dicen que Merlín existió y vivió por allí, y que también existe un heredero - gruño cuando sintió que la mordía despacio, como si estuviera provocándola, pero ignorando lo que era en realidad que quería hacer el "conde" - mmmmm si ... quiero mas - gruño - Conde, ... conde.

Harry se había quedado afuera, no quería escuchar nada de lo que se hablaba pero había vuelvo para traerle unas cosas a ambos, pero al escuchar lo que la mujer le decía, se quedo tieso, recordaba cuando había derrotado al señor oscuro la primera vez, los magos habían salido y se habían dejado ver por unas horas, estaban festejando, y ahora todo sucedió otra vez, seis meses atrás, cuando desapareció.

- Merlín era un mago poderoso - le dijo suavemente - Gemía bien el nombre de los inmortales en la cama - dijo sacando sus colmillos y enterrándolos con dureza en se cuello largo.

- Ahhh - gimió, pero el dolor no era tan placentero - Conde! - casi grito, intento separarle, intento empujarle - Suélteme! me lástima! - la mujer se removía bajo el cuerpo del hombre, golpeo su pecho, intento jalarle los cabellos pero el dolor aumentaba - No ... no ... ! suélteme! basta ! - grito fuerte, cuando al empujarlo y verle la cara - monstruo ... usted es un monstruo - llevo su mano al cuello y de allí gimió asustada, con sus ojos grandes vio como su mano manchada sacaba pedazos de carne. La mujer lo miro otra vez y ya no resistió, cayó hacia atrás en cámara lenta, desparramándose en el sillón y de allí resbalar hacia el suelo.

Harry había entrado desesperado por los gritos, y se quedo quieto mirando a Vlad, estaba despeinado, sus rostro estaba totalmente manchado de sangre y tenía un pedazo de piel entre los colmillos, que fue escupido al suelo, su traje, sus camisa y la alfombra estaban regados de aquel liquido rojo, los ojos del vampiro se encontraron con los del muchacho y este solo retrocedió un paso titubeando:- Amo ... - dijo pacito, con temor - su camisa ... esta manchada - su vos era algo tímida, pero trago despacio el nudo en su garganta - Creo que tengo un producto para quitar manchas gruesas como esas - miro el cuerpo de la mujer despacio - y creo que la alfombra será enviada a lavar, además el vino ha caído sobre las cerdas.

Vlad le miro despacio, como analizándole, pero desde que lo había salvado, sabía que no era común y tampoco podría desconfiar de él, extrañamente poseía un aura "mágica " alrededor de este.

- Si usted me dice, podría tirar … la basura en algún lugar que usted prefiera – miro al mujer, desangrándose aun mas, manchando el fino sofá.

El vampiro se le quedo observando un momento la escena gruñendo, mostrando sus largos colmillos, goteando sangre por ellos. Sus manos, con largas uñas oscuras, parecían garras, sentía la tensión del cuerpo y el muchacho sabia que en cualquier momento se le lanzaría sobre él y lo mataría. Pero los ojos de Harry mostraban cualquier cosa menos temor, horror o simplemente arrepentimiento por estar allí.

Con pasos lentos se fue acercando, con una sonrisa tímida, con cautela alzo sus manos como mostrándolas que no poseía nada oculto, apoyo sus dedos en la camisa manchada y con movimientos suaves empezó a desprender botón por botón. Podía sentir el aliento caliente, el aroma a la sangre y hasta ciertas gotas caer en su blanca piel, pero el Gry no dijo nada, ni siquiera temblaba o tenso … nada. Con la mayor tranquilidad, como si retirara la camisa por ser manchada por algo insignificante, tomo la solapa de esta y con un movimiento suaves, descubrió el pecho, luego los hombros, tomándola con una sola mano, para depositarla en el suelo, junto al cuerpo de la mujer.

Se giro despacio, todo bajo la mirada atenta de Vlad, que gruñía, sus ojos estaba endemoniados, pero aun así, parecía estar seguro que si hacia un movimiento falso, pasaría a ser una víctima más de aquella criatura oscura.

- Déjeme limpiarle – su vos salió tan fina y cálida, que no espero respuesta, con una servilleta que estaba sobre la mesa, paso con delicadeza sobre la piel, intentado sacar rastros de sangre sobre esta. Su pecho, parte de su abdomen, su cuello, todo estaba manchado. Levanto su vista, observo a Vlad a los ojos, Harry sonrió despacio cuando paso delicadamente aquel ya manchada tela por su mentón, su pómulo y de allí su boca. Sintió como una lengua por inercia tocaba sus dedos. Sonrió otra vez, introdujo uno de ellos y por curiosidad toco el colmillo más cercano, sintiéndolo duro, rígido y muy filoso.

El vampiro había estado tensamente, hasta que el sirviente, aquel ojiverde que parecía una sombra diurna le arreglaba, cuando metió sus dedos y jugó con sus colmillos realmente no pudo evitarlo y bajo estos clavándolos en el dedo índice sacando un poco de su sangre y justo como lo había pensado y hasta fantaseado, la sangre era dulce... pero no empalagosa, sino justo de la medida necesario, la escena llena de oscuridad fue rota por el último aliento de aquella mujer que convulsiono antes de fallecer.

- Le preparare el baño - le dijo despacio, alejándose del vampiro - Quiere burbujas de rosas? Sales marinas? Oh, prefiere de vainilla?- paso sobre el cadáver de la mujer y tomo la camisa, mientras la colocaba sobre su brazo, para poder ir a lavarla

- Madera- le dijo sonriente, bueno una sonrisa no era una mueca ladeada que mostraba uno de sus colmillos que hasta brillaba – pero hoy seré yo quien me deshaga de la basura Harry - el de ojos verdes sintió aquel escalofríos por su nombre pronunciado en ese acento

- De acuerdo Amo - le sonrió despacio haciendo una inclinación - Mandare mañana a llevar al alfombra, creo que necesita una limpieza - salió de allí dirigiéndose hacia el segundo piso donde la alcoba principal estaba, no sin antes dejar la camisa en la cocina, en el lavadero precisamente, remojándose y con productos para deshacerse de la sangre. Despacio, lleno la bañera del baño del Amo, era bastante grande, podrían caber dos o tres personas a la vez. con agua tibia roció la esencia de madera, y preparo la bata de baño, no sin antes acercar el cesto de ropa sucia, para que no manchara el piso de mármol negro italiano. Prendió velas, a Vlad le gustaba todo lo rustico, solo que la mansión estaba acoplada a la actualidad. Por eso no tenía ni televisión ni teléfono, pero quizás era lo mejor.

Vlad sonrió alzando el cuerpo de la mujer con una mano y lo llevo atrás en su mansión, dejando el cadáver caer a la tierra, cerrando los ojos cuando vio las figuras de los lobos albinos mostrando sus colmillos y luego las zarpas y garras, colmillos desasiendo el cuerpo del cual no dejaron nada. Se dio la vuelta escuchando el aullar de las bestias de la noche, tan hermosas sus preciosas como las había en su nativa Rumania.

Camino hasta la mansión y subió lentamente por las escaleras llevaba el torso desnudo y al entrar a su habitación se quito lo que restaba de ropa, mostrando que no usaba nada debajo de los pantalones, en su cadera blanca y de reposaba un tatuaje ancestral en forma de Dragón rojo con las garras atacando, su cabello estaba encima de las redondas y fuertes nalgas y las piernas eran largas fuertes y torneadas. Se dirigió al baño, hasta la tina metiéndose lentamente reposando su cuerpo en esta.

- Quiere que le lave el cabello? - le toco despacio algunos cabellos, los cuales estaban manchados o poseían algo de piel muerta de la odiosa mujer - Le talle la espalda? - pregunto despacio.

- Entra a la tina conmigo - dijo aun con los ojos cerrados mostrándole una bata negra color predominante en la ropa del conde, pocas veces Vlad hablaba escuchaba solo e cuchicheo constante de Harry así que no había necesidad de hablar.

- Sera correcto amo? - parpadeo varias veces ante la propuesta, aun inclinado en el borde de esta, mirándolo con desconcierto

- No hay problema solo vas a tallarme la espalda - dijo echando su cabello largo hacia delante.

Harry asintió, se retiro un poco, y empezó a dejar sus prendas sobre un pequeño banco, se quito el arnés de su mano, los pantalones dejándose puesto los interiores negros, eran como unos sleeps pero algo más pequeñas, eran cómodo y de buena calidad, el dueño de aquella ropa sabia elegir, eran prendas de una suavidad tal como caricia. Despacio se acerco y se sentó al borde, sintiendo un cosquilleo de placer ante la tibia agua, colocándose detrás del vampiro, no sin antes acercar esponja, y jabón del mismo aroma de las burbujas. Con sus ochos dedos, paso despacio sobre la piel blanca, sintiéndola dura y anudada:- Necesita descansar, pareciera que su trabajo es pesado. Con su mano sana empezó a tratar de aflojar los músculos tensos, al mismo tiempo que mojaba con la esponja, dándole una sensación de alivio a la pobre carne. Harry estaba arrodillado detrás del hombre, sin llegar a tocarlo, pero hacia un buen trabajo de masaje.

- Hay cosas que se deben hacer aunque no se quiera, además descanso durante el día - dijo con la voz fría pero muchísimo mas relajada, como cuando un animal medio calmado está en manos de quien le cuida.

- Tiene razón - le susurro, ahora ocupándose de su cabello, sacando la sangre despacio, empapando el agua con aquel rojizo color, mojando cada hebra, metiendo sus dedos en ellos, masajeando la cabeza - Pero a veces sería bueno que tomara un descanso mas largo. Una buena comida, un buen vino y una linda cama calentita - rio despacio, imaginándose el mismo haciéndolo, deseándolo por mucho tiempo. Desde que vivía con sus "adorables Tíos". Se quedo pensando, que haría Sirius? Quizás la pasaría igual que Vlad? o mejor aún, Remus lo estaría retando por ser tan holgazán. Rio despacio sin darse cuenta, mientras seguía con el baño del vampiro

- Tu risa es como los trinos de las aves - le dijo al escucharlo - hace tantos años no escucho a las aves que tu voz me remonta al día ... a los trinos de las aves - le dijo escuchando que el muchacho dejaba de reír pero podía sentir el pulso mas fuerte

- Me recuerda a un amigo - rio despacio, para luego darse cuenta que Sirius ya no estaba, ni Remus, ni ningún otro. Se quedo callado, quieto, remontándose en la época que se divertía con sus supuestos amigos, hacia mucho que no pensaba en ellos. En Voldemort. En el mundo mágico.

- Un amigo?

Harry hizo silencio, volviendo a lavar al vampiro:- Ya no está en este mundo - dijo despacio. Luego de unos minutos de silencio dejo la esponja quieta - Ya he terminado con la espalda, quiere que siga lavando su cuerpo? Oh prefiere que me retire?

- Lávame el cabello - dijo echando su cabello hacia atrás, tanto que rosaba las piernas del muchacho - Amigos? jamás supe que era eso solo tenía a... no importa.

El pelinegro tomo un shampoo especial y lavo despacio, se quedo un momento pensativo:- Yo tuve unos amigos, pero ellos no eran lo que creía - su vos salió algo lenta y triste - Pero no los necesito, tengo al Amo Vlad, el que me trata bien y además puedo confiar en él.

- No se puede confiar en los seres humanos – murmuro simplemente - un hombre tiene suficiente con luchar con sus monstruos y fantasmas internos como para luchar con los demás.

- Exacto - le respondió, mientras terminaba de lavarlo - Ya esta, Amo. Algo más?

- Nada mas - se levantó dejando ver su intimidad, un pene grande flácido acunado por sus testículos donde había el vello negro - iré al sótano deja limpio aquí.

- De acuerdo amo - el también salió. Le dio la espalda, sin mirarlo. Sentía frio, su piel se erizo despacio. Tomo una toalla y empezó a secarse, el espejo estaba frente a él. Vio cicatrices viejas, largas y cortas, muchas de ellas eran por culpa de Vernon, pero no importaba, otras ... era de aquella noche fatídica. Vio su mano, y rio despacio:- Soy un despojo humano - susurro tomándose el muñón con sus tres dedos - Quisiera ser tan frio como el amo Vlad, no quisiera sentir ni nada de eso - gimió - No quiero ser débil, no quiero - sollozó arrodillado frente al espejo, ignorando si estaba o no el vampiro cerca de el

- Sentir - murmuro el vampiro en su oído su piel fría contrastaba con la del mucho más pequeño.

Harry salto algo asustado, girándose abruptamente quedando justo debajo del cuerpo del vampiro:- Amo ... yo... lo siento - intento tomo sus ropas para salir de allí.

- Nunca pidas... No sentir Harry - dijo susurrando cerca de su oído, su metro noventa casi cubría a pequeño muchacho - sentir es bueno...

- Si amo - susurro asustado, saliendo a toda prisa.


	3. Capitulo 02

**Blood Pain**  
**Capitulo 02**  
**[Harry Potter – Originales - Parejas Varias]**  
**[ By Sadic & Sado Comany ]**  
**[ Kaede Sakuragi – Luna Shinigami]**

**

* * *

**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami adheridas a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**

* * *

**

Al otro día, estaba nublado, Harry pagaba a los de las alfombras para llevársela, cargándola en un camión. Les agradeció con cortesía, en aquel pequeño pueblo, los comerciantes estaban contentos con el simpático sirviente de la mansión, a pesar que al amo no lo veían casi nunca.

Estaba por entrar cuando un auto, elegante, con vidrios polarizados se detuvo en la entrada. Un muchacho, no más grande que él, bajo dirigiéndose a su puerta.

Se acerco con prisa hacia donde estaba este:- Buenos días, necesito ver al Señor Tepes, por favor - un muchacho de ojos claro, parecía algo pálido, vestía con ropas oscuras, tenía una capa sobre sus hombros, como no queriendo que el sol le tocara la piel.

- El amo no está disponible - le dijo cordialmente, pero con mirada dura, no confiaba en aquel sujeto - Pero si me dice de parte de quien, yo podría avisarle.

- Lo siento, pero es con urgencia, debo ver al Amo de la casa, si me permite pasar, podría darle el recado - amago en poner un pie en la entrada, pero el mago se lo impidió.

- Lo siento - dijo con vos más dura - Pero repito, si quiere verle, deberá volver más tarde - casi gruño. El muchacho se giro y miro el auto, Harry no sabía que sucedía, pero sentía algo mágico de aquel dueño de semejante vehículo. Estaba por cerrarle la puerta en la cara para echarlos cuando sus ojos verdes ocultos en las lentillas azules, se abrieron grandes, encontrándose con el ser que menos esperaba ver en un pueblo muggle.

- Amo Malfoy - el muchacho susurro - El sirviente no me deja pasar - gruño despacio, casi con disculpa. Aquel sujeto, mortifago de profesión, se acerco con su bastón, y le miro con cara de asco, sin llegar a reconocerle.

- Hazte un lado - le dijo con desprecio, con asco mientras con su bastón intentaba empujarlo.

- No señor - dijo al fin poniéndose duro, mirándolo con rudeza - Pero no puedo dejarle entrar, si me permite cerrar la puerta le agradecería – sus palabras salieron demostrando el desprecio y el odio hacia el hombre. Pero el rubio no iba a dejar intimidarse por un muggle sirviente sucio, por lo tanto hizo lo que se esperaba, con solo mover su mano mando a Harry a volar dentro de la sala de entrada, golpeándolo contra una mesa de madera logrando tirar el jarrón Ming antiguo al suelo, haciéndolos añicos.

- Amarra al mugroso muggle, buscare al Amo - dijo fríamente Malfoy, mientras le indicaba al otro muchacho que le hiciera caso.

De repente, unos ojos se abrieron en la oscuridad y la puerta principal se cerró con violencia. Un frio vaho atravesaba toda la mansión despeinando los perfectos cabellos del rubio, lo peor fue que el sirviente del mago sintió un escalofríos hasta la medula. Como si allí habitara la misma muerte las cortinas se bajaron con violencia dejando la mansión a oscuras y solo en ella se veía un resplandor blanco de unos ojos.

- Cuando alguien dice que no se está disponible no se interrumpe en casa ajena - la voz parecía hecha para cortar el aire.

Si Malfoy estaba asustado no lo demostró:- Tepes - siseo el nombre, mientras miraba como aquel muchachito que lo acompañaba se encorvaba hacia el suelo, y se tiraba de las orejas - Vengo a hablar con usted de asuntos importantes - miro a Harry - Y este sucio muggle no me dejaba entrar. Las cartas que le hemos enviado nos han sido devueltas sin abrir, por lo tanto mi Señor está impaciente con una respuesta suya - miro hacia adelante, sin temerle a la oscuridad.

Algo se movió tan rápido que ni lo sintió, solo Harry acostumbrado a la forma animal del Amo. A un palmo de narices que Malfoy incluso se veía mucho mas aristocrático, más antiguo - Dile a tu Señor que no tiene nada que me interese, si han sido devueltas es porque no pienso servirle a un sucio mestizo.

El rubio gruño mirándole a los ojos:- El Señor Oscuro dice querer hablarle en persona, dice tener algo... de su interés. Además que muchos otros vampiros dicen... bueno - sonrió de costado - Que si usted no está de parte del Señor Oscuro, ellos disfrutarían cazar a un Vampiro de clase media.

Una sonrisa se escucho - Amenazas? Retos? Sobornos? Malfoy, Malfoy.. Melficius...- rio diciendo el significado de su apellido - estaré encantado de recibir a los vampiros que desean cazarme - abrió la puerta con una mano - Ahora… se retira – usando el mismo tono de desprecio que este se había dirigido con Harry.

El mago le miro despacio mientras bufaba - No sé porque el Señor Tenebroso está interesado en usted - le observo de arriba a abajo - No veo su especialidad, y menos sentir su patético poder - gruño, para luego mirar a Harry aun en el suelo - Ese mugroso muggle no le salvara de nada - se giro y salió de allí, seguido por aquel "muchacho". Harry podría jurar que vio orejas de elfo domestico salir de la cabeza el "muggle".

- Amo - susurro cuando al puerta se cerró - Amo está bien?.

- Si... - dijo serio - Tráeme sangre - estaba tenso como un animal dispuesto a saltar sobre el maldito bastardo del Malfoy. Y él… que había dejado su pasado atrás.

Harry se levanto del suelo rápidamente, primero se fijo si Malfoy se había ido, luego salió corriendo en dirección de la cocina, donde saco la reserva de sangre, sirviéndola en una copa de brandy. Vlad cuando estaba ansioso, necesitaba bastante sangre. Lo encontró sentado en el sillón del estudio, su aura oscura era bastante intimidante, por lo tanto el mago pensó un momento, era verdad lo que decía el rubio platinado? Vlad era un vampiro de baja categoría?.

Cuando tomo el vaso frio, al vampiro, la bebió con rapidez, pensando a niveles rápidos que haría y salió una sonrisa cruel sin prestar atención en su sirviente, por primera vez, si Voldemort quería guerra la tendría, aunque se suponía que todos pensaban que era un vampiro de clase baja, la escoria de los chupasangres. Entonces … Porque Voldemort lo quería tanto a su lado? lo único que faltaba era ver una lechuza del viejo loco de Dumbledore.

- Puedo ... hablar - susurro despacio acercándosele cautelosamente - Ese hombre, era un mago - le miro a los ojos, vio su humor oscuro, su ganas de matar y jugar con la víctima - Podría yo ... hacer algo para que no lo molestaran mas, Amo.

- No Harry, Malfoy no se detendrá por muy mago que sea - dijo mirándole ladeando la cabeza y a la luz de la chimenea se veía más espectral, más inhumano, pero sin preguntar desde el principio sabia que Harry tenia de humano normal lo que él de vivo - Ni la cara de serpiente retorcida. Déjalos que vengan - sonrió macabramente.

- Pero podrían tomar represalias o peor aún, atacar al pueblo inocente. Sé que estamos en una zona muggle, pero es necesaria una matanza innecesaria? - rio de costado - Bueno, sin contar la dieta que usted lleva, pero esos hombres no se detendrán a nada con tal de hacer su cometido.

- A veces mueren unos pocos por una buena razón Harry. Malfoy es un perro viejo, tiene muchos ases bajo la manga pero yo sé algo que él desea también - dijo cruelmente.

Los ojos verdes resaltando detrás de las lentillas azules:- Amo - dijo despacio acercándose a él, arrodillándose frente al vampiro - Yo soy fiel a usted, Amo. A pesar de estar hace poco en este lugar, yo le debo la vida, si no fuera porque me salvo en aquel callejón, nada de esto estaría pasando, por lo tanto ... quiero hacer algo al respecto. Por favor, se lo pido, aunque me condene mas en mi deuda, no quiero más muertes y menos en este pueblo - coloco sus manos sobre la rodilla de este, sumisamente.

Levanto suavemente la mano jugando con los cabellos de este- Te pareces tanto a ... - suspiro - me encargare de que no haya una masacre, nos iremos en un par de días de aquí.

- Gracias amo - susurro, tomo su mano y la beso, pero no sobre esta, si no girándola, apoyando sus labios en la muñeca donde no había latido, donde una vena no parecía siquiera estar viva. Cerro sus ojos y sintió la energía mezclándose de ambos - Aun tiene sed? - le sonrió despacio - Al tomar esa sangre tan rápida y algo fría, no prefiere ... - corrió un poco el cuello de su propia ropa, mostrando algo de la coyuntura del cuello.

Le acaricio con la otra mano el cuello pasando sus uñas largas sobre este - Si lo hago corro el riesgo de volverme adicto. Por ahora está bien la sangre fría pasaran solo algunas horas para que caiga la noche y yo pueda cazar.

- De acuerdo - se levanto del suelo y se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación - Preparare algo de comer, ya hace dos días que no come algo solido y si viajamos deberemos hacerlo quizás de día. Si vampiros vendrán a buscarlo, ellos solo lo harán en la oscuridad de la noche, nosotros nos adelantaremos y los sorprenderemos - el brillo de sus ojos era casi tan pícaro y malvado que el mismo vampiro.

Sonrió asintiendo levantándose:- Iré a dormir mientras tanto - le dijo caminando hasta el sótano pero se detuvo - En la sala de armas hay cerbatanas bastante buenas y las flechas, tienen agua bendita.

- Si amo - le sonrió despacio, angelicalmente, y desapareció para el lado de la cocina.

* * *

El día paso fácil, tranquilo. Pero Harry sabía que mágicamente estaba algo nervioso, las barreras anti aparición, lechuzas, halcones y demás cosa habían sido rebotados contra las barreras que había puesto y reforzado por si las dudas. Un PLOP hizo presente, asustándolo, llevando su mano izquierda a un cuchillo, transfigurándolo en una varita abruptamente.

- Harry Potter - un elfo domestico estaba allí, mirándolo con adoración.

- Dobby! - exclamó con emoción - Que haces aquí? - miro a su alrededor, intento sentir más magia aparte del elfo domestico.

- Vengo solo Harry Potter. Yo no dañaría al amo Harry Potter por nada en el mundo - el elfo se retorcía las ropas rotas - Debo advertirle, Harry Potter - se acerco despacio, para susurrarle - Aquí no está seguro, el dueño de esta casa es malo .. malo .. muy malo - Dobby empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo - Amo Harry Potter por favor, huya! Los amigos de Harry Potter están por aquí cerca, escuche decir que habían puesto un hechizo para encontrarlo, y que las lechuzas todas vuelven siempre desde el mismo punto. Amo Harry Potter. Debe huir, ellos estarán en cualquier momento - El morocho estaba algo sorprendido, pero no se extrañaba pensando en que quizás Hermione fuera capaz de encontrarlo, era inteligente y buscaría hechizos hasta inútiles para ver si funcionaban.

- Vete Dobby, vete a dónde estabas antes - se agacho y lo miro sonriente - Y se mi espía, averigua todo lo que puedas yo te llamare.

- Gracias Harry Potter. Dobby siempre será fiel al amo Harry Potter - y con un PLOP desapareció.

El ojiverde pensó un momento, si era verdad lo que decía el elfo domestico, no tardarían mucho en llegar allí, solo con preguntar o seguir una lechuza estarían allí lo más pronto. Gruño, maldiciendo a sus ex amigos, jamás lo dejaran en paz. Salió de la cocina, subió con rapidez hacia la alcoba del amo, pero no encontrándolo, no importo, tomo una valija y empezó a llenar con la ropa de este, algunas cosas necesarias. Luego fue a su habitación, hizo lo mismo y corrió con ellas con un hechizo de levitación siguiéndole.

Golpeo la puerta de la mazmorra con algo de prisa:- Amo! ... Amo! - dijo nervioso, esperaba no molestar más de lo necesario al vampiro. Del otro lado se escucharon gruñidos animales, pero ya era e noche así que Vlad salió de las mazmorras aunque extrañamente su cuerpo estaba cubierto de tierra.

- Que pasa? - le gruño mirándole- Y esas valijas?

- Magos! - le dijo agitado - Vienen para acá, debemos irnos Amo - le miro serio - No quiero ponerle en peligro, es mi culpa Amo, pero ... se lo debo, debemos irnos, por favor - gimió lo ultimo - Prometo que protegeré todo aquí, solo dígame que debemos llevar y tendré a un buen amigo mío fiel para sacar todo lo que disponga, pero debemos darnos prisa

- Magos?- dijo viéndolo nervioso, alzando una ceja cuando escucho una de sus puertas explotar - Creo que ya te entiendo. Odio cuando no me dejan descansar.

- DOBBY! - grito Harry rápidamente mientras empujaba al vampiro a las mazmorras el PLOP no se hizo esperar - Recoge todo de la mansión, no dejes nada, libros, fotos cuadros, todo lo que allá aquí y mándalo a ... - se detuvo, mirando al Vlad

- Harry basta!- le ordeno el vampiro deteniendo la locura de este niño - solo tienes 17 lunas y pretendes cuidarme a mí que tengo más de diez siglos sobre la tierra. Me sobrestimas - le gruño.

- Donde? - le dijo algo histérico, algo serio - Mansión Potter Menor - dijo de repente - Llévalo todo a Mansión Potter Menor - el elfo asintió de inmediato y solo tomo unos segundos desaparecer todo aquello - Nos iremos de aquí a una mansión en Francia, un viñedo - le dijo mientras lo jalaba hacia abajo - Por Favor Amo, por favor! - le gimió, pero sintió el golpe y las ganas de romper la puerta que separaba el sótano y las escaleras hacia las mazmorras - Grrr - gruño el muchacho, sintiendo su magia crispar, haciendo descargas, pero al ver al vampiro automáticamente era un dulce y dócil muchacho.

Su ceja derecha la levanto con un pequeño tic en ella - ... - se soltó de Harry con mucho esfuerzo y alzo la mano destrozando la puerta - Bienvenidos... pero por lo visto han decidió entrar sin buenos modales – las palabras salían frías mirando a los magos. Para sobre salto de Harry que no supo a qué hora Vlad había explotado la puerta.

- Amo - susurro pacito, escondiéndose detrás de él.

- Un vampiro - gruño una vos conocida, apuntándolo - Donde lo tienes maldito, donde esta Harry? - Remus estaba allí, parado, apuntándole con furia.

- Matémosle, es un hombre de Voldemort! - gruño un pelirrojo que aparecía de un costado - Si, lo sabemos, te vimos con Malfoy, vimos que tienes también a un sirviente muggle, es tu recipiente, no? También lo mataremos - gruño Ron Weasley con desprecio y odio. Algo que jamás Harry había visto.

La risa de Vlad inundo las mazmorras - Ustedes van a matarme?- pregunto viendo con sarcasmo a los niños y luego miro a Harry - Cierra los ojos no quiero que veas esto - le ordeno.

- No - susurro, acercándose por detrás, tomándolo por la espalda, apoyando sus manos en la piel desnuda del vampiro, ya que solo vestía pantalones - Al lobo no lo mates, por favor - susurro pacito, siendo que quizás sería un error, pero no quería ver muerto al único ser que aun quería de todos los magos.

- Está bien "Mic"- le dijo sin que Harry entendiera, así se decía pequeño en rumano y se alejo de este caminando hacia sus atacantes - nadie los mando a venir a mi mansión.

- Nosotros venimos a rescatar a Harry - Remus gruño mostrando casi su lobo interno.

- Matémosle - el pelirrojo gruño aun más molesto - Matemos a la puta que esconde también y luego buscamos a Harry.

- No voy a lastimarte lobo - dijo el vampiro sacando sus colmillos y dejo detrás a Harry, extrañamente detrás de su ataúd. Moviéndose con rapidez, nadie le vio cuando estaba detrás de Hermione - No me gusta la sangre podrida - dijo clavando sus colmillos y rasgando el cuello destrozándole la yugular.

- Hermione! - el pelirrojo grito fuerte - AVADRA KEDAVRA! - el rayo verde salió de allí, justo apuntando al vampiro. Le dio justo en el pecho, lo tiro hacia atrás, cayendo por las escaleras.

- NOOOO! - Harry grito, en un momentos sus ojos se tornaron verdes jades, mostrándose detrás de las lentillas un color raro, en la oscuridad de la mazmorra, solo podía sentirse y ver las chispas de la magia - Sectumsempra! - siseo, casi en parsel, pero entre los gritos y aullidos no se dieron cuenta. El hechizo fue golpeado justo en el pecho del pelirrojo quien se convulsiono en el suelo, aun peor de que si fuera un crucio.

- Expelliarmus! - escucho de un costado, desarmando al mayordomo. En los pies de la escalera, estaba Albus Dumbledore, allí tan imponente como siempre, la varita improvisada volvió a su estado normal, siendo un cuchillo. Harry andaba sin sus guantes, por lo tanto tenía el muñón derecho descubierto, todos lo notaron cuando tomo el arma blanca y les apunto como si fuera a defenderse con ella, inútilmente ante los magos.

- Déjenos en paz - siseo despacio, aun en la oscuridad, aun tenía el pelo recogido, su cicatriz oculta y sus gafas cuadradas - Váyanse de aquí! - les demando.

- Lo siento muchacho, pero buscamos a alguien, parece que eres un mago también - le miro la mano - Acaso el vampiro te ha mutilado para ser su sirviente?.

- Les dije que se larguen! - gruño aun mas, ignorando los comentarios de estos. Camino hacia atrás, despacio, hasta el cuerpo del Vampiro, sabía que no estaba muerto, sabía que solo estaba fingiendo, era inútil matar a alguien ya muerto, pero no les daría la ventaja a Dumbledore y los demás.

- Muchacho, solo queremos ayudarte, dinos por favor, donde tienen a Harry Potter - el anciano parecía estar tranquilo, pero el aura decía otra cosa. El morocho llego hasta el vampiro y sin dejar de apuntar a los otros toco su pecho, donde una mancha negra estaba allí.

Se escucho un susurro de aquellos labios supuestamente muertos, algo silbaba el único quien pudo oírlo fue Remus cuando se vieron como toda respuesta al anciano las arañas empezaron a descolgarse del techo así como gusanos y miles de alimañas. Todas provenían de aquella mancha negra de sangre del vampiro, aquellos bichos pensaban devorar todo, claro que extrañamente respetaban al lobo. Albus Dumbledore no era el mago más sabio y poderoso de los tiempos por nada, por lo tanto con facilidad empezó a repeler aquello, ayudando a los demás no ser devorados.

Cosa que Harry aprovecho mirando al vampiro:- Nos vamos a casa - susurro, y con un PLOP desaparecieron de allí, dejando atrás aquel lugar.

* * *

Al igual que Harry, había alguien que había estado huyendo de todo, de la oscuridad, no por sentirse traicionado, hasta cierto, punto por su propia cobardía, no deseaba servirle eternamente a un monstruo deforme mestizo, no deseaba... no deseaba... bueno si deseaba y ese era el problema, deseaba mucho a alguien, a alguien que jamás tendría, así que había huido, pero el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad. Fue descubierto por Grayback, sintió las lagrimas mojar su camisa ahora vieja poco elegante para sus propios estándares, pero no importaba, tenía muchas cicatrices en su cuerpo, producto de los vejámenes del Lobo y una marca permanente en su vida.

Se toco con las manos blancas y delgadas su cuello, había una herida sangrante aun, la que le condenaría eternamente a las noches hasta que una bala de plata le atravesara. Sollozó, si antes no era nadie, ahora no era más que otro monstruo y uno lleno de horribles cicatrices. Sus piernas tenían dos heridas causadas por el potro bastante supurante, aunque al menos ya no tenía gusanos en estas. También en su abdomen tenia garras así como sus brazos, pruebas de latigazos. En su mano derecha e izquierda las heridas de haber estado crucificado en una cruz con clavos de hierro ardientes, en su espalda una horrorosa herida aun roja y doliente hecha con hierro al rojo vivo y en su mente el recuerdo de haber sido violado hasta la extremaunción. Su rostro, lo que antes fue hermoso en él, ya no lo era, tenía una fea cicatriz que iba desde la nuca atravesando su ojo hasta la frente, por ende el ojo derecho ya no existía y se la pasaba con un parche. La ventaja que lo único que no cortaran fuera su cabello, porque de esa forma había logrado tapar su fealdad.

Ahora solo miraba por la ventana, esperando que regresara aquel que le había salvado esa noche, aquel que deseaba mucho antes de que toda su pesadilla comenzara, aquel lobo amable que había reconstruido su cuerpo ahora miraba anhelante, mas sin ninguna esperanza de ser ni siquiera visto por el hombre. ¿ Quien iba a querer a un monstruo deforme como él? Se pregunto Draco viendo caer la lluvia lentamente en la casucha.

La puerta se abrió despacio, pero no era aquel sujeto que esperaba, ya que no eran los castaños cabellos los que sobresalieron ante la pequeña luz de un farol, si no que eran cabellos oscuros como la noche.

- Draco - la vos varonil y algo frio, lo hiso sobresaltarse un poco, pero sabía que era así su carácter - Te he traído el mata lobos - Severus se acerco despacio, y se sentí a su lado, acariciando sus cabellos - Te has sentido bien? las heridas como están? - le miro el rostro, las cicatrices y vio los vendajes semi limpios - Quieres que los cambie ahora y después de la transformación?.

- Padrino - de su voz egocéntrica no había quedado nada y miro de nuevo la ventana - después de la trasformación - daba miedo incluso su forma dócil de ser ahora - El profesor ... Lupin. Ya llego? - pregunto mirando la ventana.

- No - gruño por lo bajo - Le llamaron de la orden, algo de que habían encontrado a Potter, pero no ha vuelto - negó con la cabeza - ese inútil muchacho siempre haciendo lo que se le viene en gana - siseo con disgusto - Pero no te preocupes, ese lobo tampoco es un santo de devoción, regresara. El te ha tomado como suyo, como parte de su manada, no creo que te deje solo esta noche.

- Gracias por decir eso padrino- tomo entre sus manos la poción - sabes no creo que Potter haya huido porque se le diera la gana, solo se canso... se canso de ser algo y no alguien. Se canso de mirar en un espejo de cristal y pensó en abandonar el mundo mágico y a pesar de todo, espero que le haya ido mejor que a mí.

- Draco - le reprocho, pero no evito abrazarlo, parecía tan desvalido aquel muchacho - Se que Lucius encontró algo, dijo que vio a un vampiro, que posee un muggle como sirviente. Dice que cuando llego a su casa había magia, se sentía, pero lo hizo cuando estaba dentro, por fuera no parecía mucho. Dijo que este vampiro era la envidia de muchos, pero que todos opinaban lo mismo, era de baja categoría, pero su aristocracia, su elegancia y su sabiduría era envidiable. Según el espía parece ser que sabría donde esta Potter, era el único vampiro reconocido que estaba cerca de donde encontraron la varita rota del mocoso

- Espero padrino que no lo encuentren - dijo acurrucándose contra su pecho - que se aleje de toda esta mierda y se aleje. Que pueda cumplir lo que yo no pude - su voz se quebró - que sea libre... padrino... que huya y desaparezca –murmuro - no éramos tan diferentes después de todo.

- De seguro, Draco - lo abrazo - Tu también lo serás - beso sus cabellos - Tu también lo serás, aunque me cueste tu estarás libre, lo juro por mi magia - le dijo sonriéndole despacio - Ahora, esperemos al pulgoso, si nos trae noticias, o por lo menos para que te acompañe - se levanto y empezó a dejar las pociones reconstructivas, re ponedora de sangre y todas las cosas que necesitaría el cachorro lobo cuando caiga la noche y sea hora de curarlo.

Sonrió quedamente - Gracias padrino - le dijo viendo los menjunjes que hacía y que el valoraba, que se los diera pero ya estaba casi entrada la noche y estaba preocupado por el lobo, porque no llegaba? algo l había pasado? Severus podía sentir su nerviosismo.

- Llegara, no te preocupes. Ese Lupin es duro de matar, su lobo interno es más terco que una mula - gruño recordando que antes de irse, Moony había querido meterle mano descaradamente.

Sonrió quedamente - solo quiero que este bien padrino, no quiero que nada le pase... el… me rescato - dijo sintiendo las barreras abrirse un poco - Llego! - estaba algo emocionado.

Pero fue Severus quien corrió más rápido, para sostenerlo entre brazos, estaba herido, parecían mordeduras y algunas cortadas, tenía una fea infección en una mano, morada, con pus y muy inflamada:- Demonios Lupin! - gruño, entre sus ropas saco la varita, le reviso rápidamente - Estas envenenado, debo cortar la herida para sacar todo lo que se pueda - saco mas frascos guardados en un pequeño maletín reducido, con un chuchillo empezó a desgarrar la carne hinchada. Un liquido negro, azul, verde y hasta morado salían de los cortes, eran desagradables, espeso y de un fuerte olor a podrido - Demonios! Donde te has metido lobo estúpido? - dijo con mala leche mientras trataba de que no se le muriera - Draco, mantenlo despierto, ponle compresas frías en su rostro, y quítale al camisa ! - el rubio casi salto a las ordenes preocupado ayudándolo a desvestir.

- Yo también te amo Sev - le respondió con sarcasmo - fuimos atacados por miles de alimañas. Mierda no había visto un ataque así grgrgr- gruño moviendo la nariz lupina - sino me muero en esta es que tengo más vidas que un puto gato - con esa boquita era obvio que no hablaba Remus.

- No te preocupes, mi padrino te curara - dijo sin sentir asco acariciando sus cabellos y limpiando la cara después de que ayudo a dejarlo desnudo o parcialmente sin ropa.

- Jamás escuche que un lobo fuera atacado con arañas - gruño mientras seguía cortando carne, limpiando, dándole pociones, haciéndolo gemir - Aguántate! - gruño el hombre - Draco, límpiale la piel, quizás allá rastros de algún otro veneno o de una araña escondida.

Solo asintió ayudándolo, cuando vio algo casi con susto - Padrino!- un ciempiés como de doce centímetros metido casi hasta el brazo devorando el musculo.

- Duele - le gruño el lobo, al sentir a Severus meter más fuerte el cuchillo.

- Te aguantas! - con su varita hizo levitar el insecto, mientras con el cuchillo intentaba que lo soltara, sin llegar a romper al maldito bicho, por si alguna parte quedaba y le infectaba peor - Listo! - grito cuando lo arrojo completo al fuego, y de allí se sintió como el crujido de las llamas lo devoraban - Quítate los pantalones, ... todo ... quizás algún insecto este metido entre tus huevos.

- Acepta que quieres verme desnudo y usas esto como excusa - replico levantándose guiñándole un ojo. Quedando desnudo, claro que Draco volteo su rostro sonrojado, jamás había visto algo... tan grande y eso que estaba flácido durmiendo entre sus testículos grandes.

- No me jodas Lupin. Draco! Ayúdame! Sostenlo mientras le reviso - le dijo que se colocara a un costado, mientras le hacía levantan una pierna, dejando todo sus testículos a la vista, los toco despacio, moviéndolos, observando si había algún otro insecto - Demonios Lobo! - con su varita toco y como si fuera un collar pequeño de perlas, saco bastantes huevecitos de insectos y los arrojo hacia el fuego, luego mando un hechizo de detección de algún rastro de insecto, y al estar totalmente limpio mando un frotego para limpiar toda aquella zona - Felicitaciones, Lobo, no perdiste ni los huevos ni tu pene - gruño dándole la espalda - Ya que se siente Draco y deja de hiperventilar, que Lupin no tiene nada de extraordinario, es lo mismo que tienes tu entre las piernas solo que él lo tiene deforme

- Se mas suave grgrgr!- le gruño el lobo - lo mío no es deforme es un equipo de primera - le sonrió descaradamente, claro Severus había probado todo el inventario.

Draco se levanto rojito alejándose de vergüenza pero apetecible, cuando miro la hora - Padrino...- dijo asustado - la trasformación.

- No te preocupes Draco. Bebe esto rápido - le dio el vial del mata lobos - Y tu lobo estúpido - se acerco a este y le pico el pecho con su dedo - Cuida a mi ahijado, que es lo más preciado para mi, entendido? porque si no, te quedaras sin deformidad y menos sin huevos.

- Con tal que los diseques y te jodas con ellos - dijo palmeándole el trasero acercándose a Draco y acariciándole el cabello - shh estarás bien cachorrito - le tomo la mano - debemos ir a las mazmorras.

- No me toques! - dijo entre dientes, guiándolos hacia abajo, mientras revisaba las protecciones y demás cosas - Yo estaré arriba - le dijo a Draco - no te preocupes - le beso la frente - y tu ... lobo - gruño cuando se le acerco sorpresivamente, sin poder retarlo.

- Yo qué?- se lamio los labios mostrando ya los colmillos - no te preocupes lo cuidare es parte de mí no?. Ahora es mi cachorro y parte de mi manada.

- Olvídalo lobo - gruño girándose para salir de allí, no sin antes sentir un fuerte golpe en su hermoso trasero - GRR maldito lobo subdesarrollado, debí cortarte los huevos cuando pude ! Agh!

Solo se escucho una risa lupina y bajo con el cachorro a las mazmorras, donde se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de las trasformación y el lobo más grande lamia la cabeza de aquel cachorro de lobo, que era un veta blanco muy hermoso pero sin ojo.

Severus subió cerrando las puertas, sentándose en la cama, esperando que la noche pasara rápido. Las barreras otra vez fluctuaron pero esta vez no se sobresalto, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Lucius Malfoy, entrar, despacio, algo errático, por lo tanto el morocho tuvo que sostenerlo:- Merlín, en vez de pocionista debí ser medimago - gruño por lo bajo - Que paso?

- El lord - gimió cuando intento sacarse la capa - Lo crucios están cada vez peor, fui a ver al vampiro otra vez, pero me encontré que Dumbledore había llegado antes, parece que pelearon y escapo con su sirviente - gruño cuando las ropas cayeron al suelo y no pudo mas, recostándose en la cama precaria - Creo que el vampiro es más de lo que aparenta o lo que el lord nos quiere decir. Utilizo alimañas - rio por lo bajo - se que a la sangre sucia tuvieron que llevarla de urgencia, entre que le faltaba parte de su cuello, miles de insectos hicieron nido en sus heridas - rio por lo bajo. En la oscuridad de la noche, se sintieron los aullidos - Como esta? - dijo casi con un susurro de lamento.

- Bien, recuperándose, Lupin hace un buen trabajo – murmuro mal humorado atendiéndole, dándole una poción para calmar el dolor en su cuerpo.

- Me alegro que allá encontrado al lobo, le hará bien - suspiro despacio.

- Si claro, pero tu hijo está sintiendo atracción al maldito, y como sabré tu también no le eres indiferente al animal, solo que a tu hijo lo quiere el humano harapiento, y a mí el maldito sádico.

Lucius rio despacio:- Bueno si tengo que pagarle de esa forma - dejo picando.

- Lucius Malfoy! Te desconozco!

- Vamos Severus, como si a ti no te agradara que te la monte.

El otro gruño por lo bajo:- Vamos, descansa, la noche va a ser algo larga - Se escucharon aullidos fuertes y largos toda la noche.

* * *

Cuando amaneció, el cuerpo desnudo de Draco yacía al lado del de Lupin, el estar dos lobos al menos hacían que estos se hicieran menos daño. En la cama de la pequeña cabaña, dormían Severus y Lucius, uno al lado de otro, como si estuvieran tan cansados para recordar donde estaban y con quien. La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió despacio, dejando ver a Lupin traer el cuerpo de Draco. Sonrió ante la imagen tomando su varita y transformando la mesa en otra cama. El pocionista gruño cuando sintió que alguien lo acariciaba, una mano ... no .. .no era una mano era una garra.

- Grgrgr - dijo en un gruñido animal, recién abriendo sus ojos - Como esta Lucy?

- Lobo – dijo bajito moviéndose despacio - Bien, aun su cuerpo parece resistir los cruciatos. Pero no me gusta que está haciéndole al corazón - intento levantarse pero se dio cuenta que estaba siendo apresado - Me dejas ? - le miro despacio con una cejita levantada intentando sacar una garra por debajo de sus ropas.

Sonrió negando lupinamente - Me gusta tu trasero – susurro - debería dejar al que no debe ser nombrado - le murmuro lamiendo su cuello - cobardemente huir... Lucius, Draco tu y yo...- rio cuando vio la cara de Snape - sin quejas, te diré... es una fantasía mía.

- Más que fantasía diría que es una perversión - gruño por lo bajo, mientras miraba a Lucius a su lado dormir tan plácidamente, ignorando totalmente todo lo que pasaba cerca suyo - Lo protegerías, a ambos?.

- A los tres Severus - dijo tronando su cuello - pero sabemos que no podemos huir de Dumbledore – hizo una pausa - sabemos que nos manipula, que le hizo daño a Harry, que le oculto en ese mundo muggle y a pesar de todo es quien está sacando esas leyes estúpidas atreves de Fudge para que las criaturas oscuras seamos censadas. Quiero huir - acariciando los cabellos de Lucius - de todo... pero como huiríamos del viejo?.

- Dicen por ahí que hay un vampiro, uno muy viejo, que nadie ha conocido. Pero sé que el Lord lo anda buscando, creo que el vampiro al cual fueron a buscar hoy, diciendo que Potter estaba allí, es quien podría proporcionar información. Su familia es una de las legendarias, pero pasaron muchas generaciones por lo tanto creen que el poder de la sangre vampírica se ha perdido. Pero ese vampiro sabe donde ubicar al vampiro supremo, si llegamos a encontrarlo primero antes que los dos bandos creo que tentemos posibilidad de liberarnos de ambos clanes.

- Lo crees?- pregunto mirándole sus orbes negras - Lo buscare – besándolo despacio en los labios. Recordando algo - Sabes... ese vampiro no era normal, se movía con gracia demasiado rápido ni siquiera cuando atacamos a los vampiros del que no debe ser nombrado se mueven así. El ataque de las alimañas, jamás le había escuchado y si yo quede mal, imagínate como quedo Weasley – gruño - El vampiro no me ataco por lo que decía su sirviente muggle.

Severus le miro confundido, levantando una ceja:- Te has salvado por un muggle? - empezó a reírse despacio, sin poder detener la tentación - Oh, por Merlín lobo te ha salvado el culo un muggle.

- ja ja que risa...- le dijo palmeando su trasero - Bueno Muggle! Lo que se llama muggle no era. Hizo magia y desapareció con el vampiro, porque ese chupa sangre no usaba magia, sentía su esencia rara.

Con la ceja levantada y un tic sobre esta palmeo la garra del lobo - Deja me maltratar mi hermoso trasero - gruño por lo bajo, girándose, quedando bajo este, cara a cara - Como que no era común? Acaso era un mago? Quizás un medio squib. Sabes que últimamente han aparecido algunos así, sorprendiendo a varios del ministerio – dijo en vos baja - por eso se han vuelto más sanguinarios los mortíferos, quieren acabar todo antes que se propague aquello como plaga.

- No creo que fuera un squib - saco una sonrisa mediada- aunque con los ojos azules y el cabello largo, incluso con un muñón por mano hablo parcel - dijo sorprendiendo al pocionista - Solo conozco dos personas que hablan parcel, una es tu jefe y la otra mi cachorro.

- Imposible - se quedo pensando un momento - Potter tiene todos los dedos, y según dices tenía un muñón. Cuando se escapo de la casa de sus tíos, tenía todo en su lugar – le observo dudoso - Seguro que lo escuchaste hablar en parcel? También dicen por ahí que hay mas herederos de Salazar, aunque sean leyendas podría ser verdad.

- Estoy seguro, el vampiro pudo haberme atacado a mi primero pero ese "muggle" le sujeto - cerro los ojos recordando - le sujeto y abrió la boca para decir algo, el vampiro iba a atacarme pero luego se movió tan rápido a la yugular de Hermione que no lo vimos.

- Quizás el muggle tuvo miedo, dices que era su sirviente ? - el lobo asintió - Bueno es probable que el muchacho lo halla detenido por que eras un lobo, ambas razas no se llevan bien, quizás temió que saliera lastimado – le miro despacio, lo tenía tan cerca - TIC invades mi espacio personal, lobo - gruño despacio, mirando a un costado, Lucius aun dormía, y Draco mas allá - Podrías dejar de tocarme por favor!

- No lo quieres...- dijo acercándose cada vez mas lamiéndole el rostro cerca a la boca.

- Lobo - gruño despacio, cerrando sus ojos, la lengua estaba invadiendo su boca, y el estaba respondiendo, gimió cuando sintió la mano del lobo bajo las ropas, tocando su abdomen y de allí a las tetillas, gruño cuando la lengua fue a su cuello y mordió despacio la piel -Lo ... bo - dijo pacito - despertaras ... a los demás

- Lo haremos pasito - dijo riendo sacando sus colmillos - no seas escandaloso - le dijo mientras más probaba de él.

- ... No soy escandaloso - gruño poniendo una cara de berrinche infantil, sintiendo que era desnudado de la parte de abajo - Oye, espera ... Lucius - gruño al ser besado otra vez. El rubio platinado estaba durmiendo a su lado, y si seguían así, lo despertarían y no quería encontrarse con las piernas abiertas siendo penetrado por el maldito lobo

- Cállate - le reto subiendo su pierna y acomodándose para penetrarle, apenas moviendo la cama - jodidamente estrecho.

- Agh ... duele maldito animal - gruño entre dientes - ni siquiera me has preparado! - apretó sus dientes, mientras rasguñaba el pecho del lobo - duele ! - gruño acunando el rostro en el cuello de este.

- Te gusta - dijo bajito dejando que Sev se acomodara al miembro suyo y eso que no había llegado sino a la mitad, besándole los labios, mordiéndoselos un poco.

- Agh no te creas superior en el sexo - gruño respirando despacio - Muévete animal o juro que te cruciare tanto que se te caerán las pelotas - Moony sonrió burlonamente y comenzó a moverse despacio pero haciendo presión con sus caderas, con fuerza para penetrarlo hasta el fondo dando embestidas certeras. Provocando que el movimiento de la cama despertara a Lucius y Draco que los observaban sorprendidos sin emitir ningún sonido - Te matare lo juro – dijo pacito, abrazándose al lobo, ocultando su rostro en el cuello.

Lucius por otro lado se removió despacio, mirando el hermoso trasero que se movía de un lado a otro, embistiendo a su compañero. Sonrió descaradamente, no era mojigato, así que solo se acerco a estos. Toco la espalda del lobo y cuando levanto su vista a sus ojos, lo beso despacio casi tratando de dominarlo con aquello.

Draco se quedo quietecito, casi tapado por las cobijas sin respirar la escena era erótica, cuando vio a su padre besar al lobo, claro que aunque trato de controlar el beso, veía como este penetraba con fuerza a su padrino y jalaba las mechas rubias de su progenitor dominando por completo el beso.

- Te matare ... lo juro - gemía el pocionista, sabiendo que su rubio amigo estaba despierto y provocando al lobo, pero no dejo de gemir ante aquello. El rubio por otra parte, estaba más que entretenido, con su mano libre bajo por la espalda, llegando hasta las nalgas de este arañándolas, provocándole y excitándolo aun más.

- Lucy.. - gruño el lobo lanzando su aroma a todas partes, el de macho mientras se metía más fuerte en el pocionista - Vas a hacer que encaje a Severus - dijo maliciosamente al escuchar mas fuerte gemir al que estaba bajo él.

- Y eso es bueno .. o malo? - la vos ronca de Malfoy salió muy sexy mientras ahora buscaba su cuello, mordiéndolo despacio al mismo tiempo que se pegaba su cuerpo excitado a la piel del licántropo, tocando las torneadas nalgas tocando las piernas blancas de Severus de paso.

- Lucius! - gruño molesto mientras gemía aun mas entrecortado, Lupin estaba taladrando su trasero llevándolo hasta el extremo del placer - Ahhhh ...

- Cuando me crezca más – gruño – Sevy se desquitara contigo – entre dientes dijo aquello entrando mas. En ese momento cuando el morocho sintió un cambio, la punta del pene de a bestia crecía como una pequeña bomba, además que se enganchaba mas. "encajándose" literalmente en las entrañas ajenas - Ahhh rubio - jalo a Lucius y lo beso con pasión mientras se movía como condenado sobre el otro – Severus – rugió.

- Duele maldita bestia! - grito ya no gustándole aquello, estaba grande, y el placer se fue hacia el lado del dolor, porque apretaba demasiado todo aquella hombría - Sácalo! Ahora! - gimió con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras intentaba empujar al lobo sobre él.

- Espera - le dijo deteniéndose un poco, acariciándole el cabello dándole pequeños besitos en el rostro – Cálmate y relájate - decía suavecito pero no lo iba a sacar, era como un perro cuando se encajaba con la hembra. Acaricio sus piernas rasguñándolas y su garra se dirigió al miembro del pocinista para masturbarlo lentamente, dejara de llorar y le dejara moverse con más facilidad.

- Te odio - gruño bajo, ocultando su rostro – Les odio ... a ambos - no miro a Lucius, estaba tan desvalido con la guardia baja. Trato de calmarse, trato de pensar en cualquier cosa menos del dolor, era mortifago sabia aguantarse todo aquello, respiro hondo y luego puso su mente en blanco pensaría que quien estaba sobre él era el mismo Lord, el que siempre lo tomaba cuando Lucius no estaba cerca. Cuando lo hacia su mente era un cuarto blanco, todo blanco, tan blanco como las nubes. Moony supo que ahora Severus estaba calmo pero sentía el cuerpo relajado, indicándole que su mente ... ya no estaba allí.

Por otro lado el rubio miro aquello y conocía esa expresión, toda excitación bajo de golpe, girándose de la cama para salir de ella, mirando a Draco sonriéndole casi con pena, se acostó a su lado y lo abrazo, susurrándole cosas para no escuchar más que ellos, invocando el silencio a su alrededor, dejaría que esos dos terminaran y luego ... como si nada, como siempre lo hacia Severus al salir de esa maldita habitación en la mansión Riddle.

Moony lo sintió y supo lo que significaba. Toda la excitación y el juego delicioso que estaban pasando se bajo de golpe, lentamente la bomba de su miembro se fue desencajando saliendo flácido del estrecho pasaje. Se había acabado el maldito encanto. Se levanto aun así a pesar de ser la parte lucana lamio el rostro de Severus y beso la cabeza de Lucius vistiéndose, el no tomaría al pocionista, no le haría el amor a una muñeca de porcelana, por mucho que amara a dicha muñeca. El ambiente de jugueteo había pasado a ser tenso y pesado, Moony se levanto cojeando por las heridas buscando algo para curar el trasero del su pequeño amante. Pero al girarse, se lo encontró levantado, colocándose los pantalones, y abrochándose la ropa. Y antes que pudiera decirle algo, el morocho salió a toda prisa y al pasar las barreras de protección, se desapareció.

El rubio se acerco a tomar las pociones que había dejado su compañero para Draco, y le dio de beber:- Esto te ayudara - le dijo despacio acariciando sus largos cabellos - Cuando se pueda nos iremos de aquí, Severus y yo hablamos en escapar a un lugar seguro. Buscaremos un vampiro, antes que el Lord o Dumbledore lo encuentre. Creo que aquel sujeto que atacaron puede ayudarnos, aunque no creo que nos ayude mucho - no miraba al licántropo, solo limpiaba el rostro lastimado de su hijo - Quizás si le conseguimos un regalo, sangre fresca como ofrenda, podríamos por lo menos sentarnos a hablar sin correr el riesgo de que nos mate o desaparezca.

- Padre - dijo bajito sin saber que había pasado. Los adultos solo se habían callado y parecía que Lupin no diría nada más porque salió de la habitación dejando a ambos rubios solos, como si la conversación no hubiera sido con él.

Lupin solo pensaba que ahora menos que nunca podría dejar a Dumbledore, se acerco a un árbol y lo golpeo sangrándose, ahora debía averiguar cómo encontrar a ese vampiro. Necesitaba sacar de la mansión Riddle a Severus y a Lucius, el no era idiota era un animal y sabia que le sucedía a Severus.


	4. Capitulo 03

**Blood Pain**  
**Capitulo 03**  
**[Harry Potter – Originales - Parejas Varias]**  
**[ By Sadic & Sado Comany ]**  
**[ Kaede Sakuragi – Luna Shinigami]**

**

* * *

**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami adheridas a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

* * *

El PLOP hizo eco en el lugar donde Snape se apareció.

A las afueras de ... Donde estaba? Gruño por lo bajo, parecía que al no estar pensando en nada su magia lo llevo a un lugar extraño y sin saber dónde demonios se encontraba. Camino despacio, algo adolorido, pero eso era ya costumbre.

Por lo que sabía adónde fuera que estuviera estaba todo oscuro, las nubes eran negras y grises, en cualquier momento se largaría a llover. No lo pensó dos veces, así que camino rápido hacia donde podía ver una pequeña ... No ... no era una casa, era una maldita mansión. Vio con algunos recelos las plantas que había no muy lejos, parecían ser viñedos o algo así. Acaso estaba en otro país? Se maldijo, pensando claramente, cuando se desapareció, pensó en tomarse algo fuerte, luego irónicamente había pensado en Lili y sus gustos por los vinos franceses ... y allí estaba, en algún lugar de no sé donde en medio de un... viñedo.

Intento desaparecerse, pero para sorpresa el lugar parecía tener un hechizo anti magia, o por lo menos esos pensó cuando nada paso. Gruño, quizás eran dueños magos bastantes buenos, de sangre pura, avanzó despacio, en el silencio de aquel lugar, hasta que detrás de él, escucho un gruñido, se giro encontrándose con un mastín negro como la noche, con dientes filosos como dagas y ojos tan rojos como la sangre, retrocedió un poco pero otro gruñido se hizo sentir, otro animal igual se apareció flanqueándolo.

- Lucien .. Demian - una vos de alguien lo hizo sobresaltar, pero los animales no se movieron. Gruñeron un poco mas aunque no estaban allí mirándole con fieros ojos tampoco atacaron, aunque mostraban toda su dentadura amenazante. Los pasos lentos de alguien acercándose lo sorprendieron:- Es hora de comer, el amo anda ... buscándolos - se quedo mirando a la figura frente a este - Que hace usted aquí? - pregunto sin querer, aunque el pocionista no dijo nada, solo se le quedo mirando, le parecía conocido, pero entre la oscuridad del día y estar en guardia contra los perros.

Un pequeño silbido llamo la atención de los animales, y como si fuera una orden salieron corriendo hacia la mansión. El muchacho también hizo lo mismo, corrió lo más rápido posible, alejándose del pocionista.

- Espera! - Snape también corrió, persiguiéndolo no sabía porque, pero vio la mirada del muchacho estaba aterrado al verle allí, corrió sentía conocida la magia que emanaba pero era tan débil - Espera con un demonio, mocoso! - gruño cuando se encontró casi enredado en las parras de uvas, pero pudiendo ver que entraba abruptamente a la mansión por una puerta de vidrio. Este le siguió y se detuvo, con la varita en mano, apuntando a todos lados, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo común, muchos cuadros de gente que no conocía, porque no se movían, antigüedades y cosas muggles. Gruño pensando, acaso el muchacho no sabía que era mago, camino despacio hacia un pasillo largo, que se podían ver las escaleras, porque eran tres en total, llevándolo hacia los pisos superiores. Las puertas se cerraron con fuerza, mientras los gruñidos de los perros parecían estar cerca.

Severus se sobresalto, apuntando a la nada. Sentía la escancia de algo poderoso allí, había aprendido a sentir cuando estaba con Lupin, a distinguir las criaturas oscuras, luego vio como todo el lugar iba oscureciéndose, las luces apagándose y hasta quedar solo un trazo del lugar iluminado, justo donde él estaba:- Salga quien quiera que sea! - gruño despacio, apuntando con su varita - Si usted no me ataca, yo no lo hare. Se cuando estoy invadiendo un lugar sin ser invitado y fue mi error, pero no me gusta siquiera hablar a alguien que no se muestra - su vos era seria, algo ruda pero no mostraba temor, miedo o duda.

- No pensé ver una criatura como usted - dijo asomándose unos ojos blancos - no debería entrar donde nadie le ha invitado. Lord Snape - unos pasos sobre el mármol y un bastón en la mano izquierda, el pantalón negro y la camisa blanca como del siglo XVIII con tres botones desabrochados dejando ver el pecho lampiño y blanco, tan diferente en texturas al del lobo.

Severus Snape dudo un poco, el hombre sabía su nombre y además parecían tan intimidante:- Siento mis modales, pero no fue mi intención - dijo serio, aun apuntándolo - Aparecí de repente aquí, donde sea que estemos - retrocedió un poco, dudando aun bajo la varita, pero no la guardo - Me disculpo señor ...

- Asusto a mi pequeño sirviente - dijo con la voz dura aunque hipnotizante. Cuando Severus parpadeó vio que el bastón de hombre, si eso era un hombre, estaba en su mentón, alzándole la cabeza - su olor...- Snape supo inmediatamente lo que quería decir, había huido de Lupin, y aun tenía su aroma en su piel, por lo tanto no se había limpiado ni lavado ni nada. Por unos segundos su vista se torno dolida, bajando la guardia - aunque tenga el olor del lobo hay uno más profundo - dijo mirándole sacando sus colmillos.

- Deténgase! - gruño levantando su varita - no quiero pelear con usted, y tampoco creo que le agrade mi presencia pero si terminamos las cosas en paz, yo me retirare y no volveré aquí se adonde estemos - dijo despacio, retrocediendo.

- Aroma a lobo? - susurro otra vos pero no muy lejos donde Snape estaba, casi sobresaltándolo, de la oscuridad solo podía ver ojos raros, de un matiz azulado verde, pero no veía más allá - es el mismo aroma que dijo detectar en aquel ... lobo? - pregunto despacio la sombra. Snape no entendía aquellas palabras.

El vampiro asintió mirando a su sirviente sin quitarse de campo visual de el pocionista - Hoy en la noche, iré por esa mascota para ti - le dijo a Harry, refiriéndose al lobo.

- No sé de qué hablan, pero no permitiré que tome a ese lobo en particular - el pocionista era inteligente, pudo notar que el único aroma de lobo que poseía era el de Lupin y si ese vampiro lo buscaba, quizás habría muertos, Lucius y Draco sufrirían - No puedo dejarlo hacerlo señor - gruño molesto.

- No está en tu decisión pequeño - dijo dándose la vuelta acercándose de nuevo a la oscuridad acariciando los mechones de Harry como quien lo hace con una mascota pequeña, pasando sus garras sobre este cabello sedoso y negro - además no es de importancia, tal vez al único que le preocupe es a ese viejo mentiroso de Dumbledore.

- Que sabes de Dumbledore? - gruño el pocinista- Quien es usted? Quienes son ustedes? - pregunto molesto, estaba en desventaja, pero ...

Ladeo la cabeza el vampiro - Estas en territorio hostil pequeño - le dijo desde la oscuridad y el pocionista vio bajando del techo una de las alimañas que casualmente había sacado de la piel del lobo.

- Tu eres el vampiro que ataco a los del orden - retrocedió un poco, no quería sufrir la mordedura de la alimaña - Tu eres quien podría llevarnos al vampiro legendario, verdad? - su vos salió dudosa, pero el nerviosismo, entusiasmo que corría por sus venas, hicieron sonreír al vampiro, vio como el morocho estaba emocionado y aliviado pro encontrarlo a pesar de todo - Usted sabe donde esta Potter, verdad? Pues no me interesa, solo quiero salvar a mi familia - dijo mas seguro - Quiero saber si puedo hablar con aquel vampiro que usted protege, se sabe que tiene un guardián por eso todos lo buscan - camino hacia adelante, despacio, tratando de alcanzar al vampiro, todo era por su ahijado, su amigo y ...

- El vampiro legendario no existe ya - esas palabras fueron como una sentencia para Severus - Ese vampiro fue enterrado hace siglos. Desapareció del mundo Muggle, del mundo mágico y del mundo que le rodeaba. Cuando mataron su familia, cuando la descuartizaron frente a sus ojos…

- Pero está vivo - susurro - hare lo que sea, para salvar a mi familia, puedes matarme, puedes beber mi sangre, pero quiero que me ayudes a salvar a mi familia - le dijo seguro, mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry jamás vio tan decisivo, tan ... blando a Snape, pidiendo por su familia. Cual ? Se sabía que no tenía a nadie, todos estaban muertos, salvo por que era padrino de Draco Malfoy, y si Vlad le había dicho bien, Lupin era su alfa:- Amo - susurro despacio, casi con la suplica en sus ojos. Miro a su sirviente alzando aristocráticamente una ceja - Sabes hacer pociones revitalizantes de sangre - el muchacho hablo serio, mirando a Snape quien asintió y estaba por responderle, pero este no lo dejo - Podremos utilizarlo, tendríamos a alguien para hacer pociones, venenos y demás cosas para evitar cualquier ataque, de los vampiros que esperamos - le dijo despacio, a Vlad - Nos podría servir ...

El vampiro rodo los ojos:- Esta bien - tantos años lo habían hecho ser huraño con las personas – trae dos copas a la sala - le ordeno moviendo la mano y prendiendo las luces. Retrocediendo las alimañas, metiéndose entre la sombra que proyectaba el vampiro y ahora si Severus lo pudo ver de frente, 1.90 de estatura, piel blanca de porcelana ojos azules casi blancos y cabellos negros como la oscuridad hasta la cintura.

- Sígame por aquí - el muchacho le dijo al pocionista despacio, mientras lo guiaba hasta el salón, desapareciendo unos segundo, regresando con una compa de brandy, con un liquido espeso y otra con un licor claro, dejándole ese a Snape y el otro al vampiro. Hubo un silencio algo incomodo, pero Severus pudo ver despacio al muchacho, era algo bajo para la edad, calculaba quizás 17 o 18, sus ojos claros resaltaban en sus rostro blanco, su pelo largo y hasta miro su frente, no encontrando nada, gruño algo frustrado, bebiendo de su copa. Luego miro al vampiro, y lo observo detenidamente, parecía también joven, pero sus ojos ... denotaban siglos de haber vivido muchas tragedias.

- Así que desea conseguir al vampiro legendario?- le pregunto - está bien... yo soy su guardián.

- Quiero salvar a mi familia, el podría liberar a mi ahijado de Voldemort, a mi amigo y a... al lobo de Dumbledore. Quiero que sepa que pagare cual fuera su precio por tal encargo.

- El lobo - le dijo seriamente - usted será el pocinista encargado por algún tiempo de preparar las medicinas que dijo mi sirviente pero quiero al lobo - ladeo la cabeza usted gana mucho con este intercambio igualitario.

- El lobo - gruño por lo bajo - para que lo necesita? Sé que las especies se han odiado por siglos pero le aseguro que este lobo es inofensivo, podría hasta yo controlarlo, solo déjeme convencerle y no tendrá problemas con él.

Vlad sonrió despacio cuando los dos mástiles se acercaron a él, acompañados por un lobo de pelaje blanco, mientras el vampiro acariciaba su lomo casi indecentemente - Las especies se han odiado? posiblemente solo hasta ahora. Antes no había odio.

Severus observo aquello, tenía razón Lucius, quizás ese vampiro no era ordinario como creían muchos. Tomo la copa de licor y la bebió rápidamente, mientras le observaba despacio:- Igual ... no me dijo para que ... - miro su copa, y sintió que su cuerpo estaba pesado, la soltó despacio y se estrello contra el suelo, miles de astillas del cristal se desparramaron. Los ojos negros buscaron a los del sirviente y por un segundo los vio totalmente verdes - Li .. ly - susurro antes de caer dormido sobre el sillón donde estaba.

- Severus - susurro Harry acercándose, tocando su rostro, descubriendo un poco su cuello encontrando la marca de dientes allí, justo la de Lupin había hecho antes de meter la pata hora antes - Lo siento amo, pero debía hacerlo - se giro para mirar a Vlad - Jamás podre pagarle todo lo que usted hace, a veces me siento tan insignificante para que me de los gusto ante mis infantiles reclamos - se arrodillo ante el vampiro - Pero si todo sale bien, le ofrezco mi vida, mi sangre como pago.

- No seas tonto - le acaricio el cabello despacio - me gusta darte aquellos infantiles regalos Harry - viendo al pocionista desmayado - pero en verdad quiero al lobo. Necesito algo de él así que espero ese pago justo pequeño.

- Puedo saber qué es lo que quiere de Remus? El es ... lo único que me queda como familia, no quiero perderle también.

- No lo perderás, no quiero al mago, quiero al Lobo... a Moony como le llamas tú.

Este cerro sus ojos ante la caricia en su rostro, y le miro despacio sonriéndole:- Que así sea, Amo - susurro pacito mirando al Pocionista - lo llevare a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, allí descansara, se nota que su cuerpo está débil y sufre mucho, también curare sus heridas - se levanto despacio, y con la varita del pocionista, lo levito para llevarlo hacia el segundo piso.

- Ve pequeño - dijo mirando - Harry estas involucrando mucha gente en mi vida... eres todo un tornado - murmuró viéndolo subir con el pocionista.

Este se giro desde la mitad de la escalera, y le sonrió despacio, mostrando una mirada sádica y algo perversa. no dijo nada, solo subió y desapareció por el pasillo.

* * *

Dumbledore caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de Hogwards, estaba algo molesto, había intentado llamar a Severus pero por alguna extraña razón, el pocionista no acudía a su llamado, ni siquiera en hechizo localizador funcionaba. Llamo a la orden de fénix para saber lo último de las noticias.

- Amigos ... - dijo despacio, a todos aquellos en el despacho - Debo informarles que hemos perdido al espía que teníamos en las filas de Voldemort - se hizo un murmullo.

- Lo sabia! - gruño Ojo loco Moody - El cobarde de Snape nos traiciono! - gruño moviendo su ojos mágico agitando su bastón de madera - Te lo dije Albus, ese mortifago no era de fiar, mira también a quien pusiste como su guardián - señalo a Remus, ahora convertido en un humano, aunque sus ojos mostraban su lobo interno algo molesto.

Estaban ámbar y sostenía la varita en su mano derecha - Moody no me jodas - le respondió el siempre apacible profesor, no solo por tener al maldito diciendo eso sino porque la desaparición de Severus tenía su lobo interno haciendo estragos en su organismo.

- Tu tenias que cuidarle, vigilarle... - se acerco amenazadoramente - no fallártelo como la vil puta que es - susurro despacio solo para que el lobo lo escuchara.

No soporto más y lanzo un gruñido:- Tu maldito ardido!- dijo mostrando los colmillos - tu que sabes inútil bastardo - todos quedaron de piedra, jamás Remus había respondido así.

- Silencio! - Albus llamo al orden mientras se acercaba a esos dos y los separaba - Astor, por favor... y tu Remus, contrólate o tendré que encerrarte, se que la luna fue ayer pero aun tienes las consecuencias - Algunos retrocedieron, mientras miraban mal a los dos.

- Que haremos? Director. Sin Snape no tenemos quien nos informe - Molly Weasley dijo algo cohibida, pero realmente pensaba en su muchacho Harry y los demás, si no tenían informante, quizás no podrían evitar más matanzas.

- Quizás es hora de tomar a Malfoy - Moody dijo con desprecio - Se por el joven Weasley que fue quien llego a la casa de ese vampiro, sabrá mucho más de lo que se cree, además era muy amigo del mortifago cobarde, quizás el lo tiene escondido en su sótano - gruño mirando a Remus, mientras le sonreía con superioridad, como sabiendo algo más.

Dumbledore se quedo pensativo, realmente pensando en la posibilidad de secuestrar a Lucius Malfoy. Los ojos de Moony se ponían cada vez mas dorados e iba a atacar pero algo paso en su cuerpo - " Aun no es tiempo cachorro " - escucho en la nada - " el Dragón aun no te ha dado permiso para hacer tu voluntad " - la voz taladraba en su cerebro con fuerza y se sostuvo de la mesa - Malfoy no lo hará - dijo mirando al viejo más humano - dudo que traicione a su señor.

- Y tú debes saberlo bien, no? - Moody le dijo con malicia.

- Puede ser que tengas razón Remus - Albus hablo antes que le respondiera - Pero no tenemos otra opción. Tonks, Severus creo que dejo algunas pociones, versatium, creo que es una de ellas - la chica asintió - Astor y Arthur serán los encargados de traerlo. Remus tu esperaras aquí, aun tu lobo esta controlándote de a ratos, y no quiero errores. Molly, quédate con él, Minerva, ayúdalo a estar cómodo en las mazmorras, en donde siempre es encerrado cuando esta alterado su lobo - Las brujas asintieron, mientras este se levantaba y salía por la puerta - Vamos, Malfoy estará en el ministerio, le diremos a Kings que nos ayude.

Cuando Dumbledore se fue les gruño a las mujeres - me van a dejar salir si o si- las miro de arriba abajo.

- Lo siento Remus - Minerva levanto su varita - Pero estas descontrolado, Albus tiene razón, deberás estar encerrado.

- Vamos Remus, hazlo por los muchachos, que pasaría si en tu estado los atacas? Que diría Harry si se entera que atacaste a sus amigos? - Molly trato de calmarlo como si fuera una madre.

Se dio la vuelta dejándose llevar por las mujeres pero cuando estuvo cerca a Minerva la golpeo arrebatándole la varita y luego le apunto a Molly - Me dejaras salir si o si - la miro serio - No quiero devorarte Molly pero si no lo haces dejare a tus hijos sin madre.

- Remus! - retrocedió temerosa - Por favor, el lobo te está controlando - gimió pacito, llorando.

Sujeto mas fuerte el brazo de Minerva - Baja la varita y entra a la mazmorra - le ordeno. La mujer no supo qué hacer, pero obedeció, despacio, temiéndole.

- Remus, por favor - Minerva hablo - estas cometiendo un error, déjanos ayudarte, Albus sabrá que hacer.

- Grgrgrgrrg por ahora no hay nadie que me ayude- dijo empuñando a las mujeres dentro e hizo un hechizo con rapidez cerrando las puertas saliendo de allí con mucho cuidado debía ir por Lucy y por Draco.

Remus se movía con rapidez, llegando al ministerio pero por la puerta de atrás, olía el ambiente, le iban a dañar a su rubio, se movía ágilmente como la criatura oscura que era.

En el ministerio.

Malfoy caminaba a toda prisa. El Lord le había mandado hacer un encargo. Estaba furioso, Severus había desaparecido no respondía a la marca y gracias a eso se regocijo con varios cruciatus, él, Bella y Nott por su incompetencia. Camino elegantemente, siguiendo a la secretaria de uno de los tantos altos puestos de ministro, más bien el segundo al mando, pero estaba allí, iba a buscar respuestas. Camino hasta llegar a la puerta de "la cara de sapo" como habían podado los alumnos de Hogwards, sonrió de costado, le quedaba mejor ese nombre que el verdadero.

Golpeo la puerta y espero poder ser atendido. La fea mujer lo dejo pasar, y se sentó despacio, su despacho estaba decorado con ... florecitas, gatitos y demás cosas cursis, Lucius era un aristocrático ... agradecía a Merlín porque si no vomitaría.

- En que puedo ayudarle, señor Malfoy - dijo la mujer sonriéndole despacio.

- Vengo a entregarle esto - saco un sobre, que le extendió y esta lo leyó despacio, le miro por sobre sus gafas ridículas y sonrió con algo de desprecio.

- Bien ... espere un momento - se levanto y salió de allí, cerrando la puerta. Lucius gruño, era desagradable esa criatura llamada mujer, pero debía aguantarse. Suspiro despacio, pero un pequeño dolor en su pecho lo hizo gemir, trato de respirar y dolía mucho. Cerró sus ojos, recordando algo dicho de su corazón por Severus, pero no le prestó atención. Cuando pudo recuperar un poco la tranquilidad, aun sentía la molestia en su cuerpo. La mujer volvió a los diez minutos, trayendo lo que aquel papel le pedía - Bien, eso es todo? - no parecía feliz, pero tampoco parecía disgustada por el pedido.

- Si, gracias - se levanto, hiso una pequeña reverencia y salió de aquella oficina. Camino con pasos elegantes, moviendo su bastón, fue hasta el ascensor, y cuando se dispuso a tomarle, otra vez la punzada, Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, pero al abrirlos sintió unos brazos, que lo sostenían, dándose cuenta que estaba algo encorvado.

- Señor Malfoy - la vos de Dumbledore resonó en sus oídos - Se encuentra bien? - pero el rubio no pudo responderle, un gemido salió de sus labios. Con rapidez, Arthur lo metió al ascensor, y Albus observo a su alrededor, pareciera que nadie se había dado cuenta. Al cerrarse las puertas, marcaron el piso donde trabajaba Weaslay, de allí tomarían la red flu hacia un lugar seguro - Señor Malfoy, está bien? - el director del colegio se preocupo, había un rictus de dolor en su rostro y su frente estaba perlada.

- Dum... ble ... aaahhh - cayó de rodillas llevándose su mano al pecho, faltándole el aire.

- Está sufriendo un infarto - tomo su varita el viejo y apunto hacia el cuerpo del rubio - Rápido Arthur, debemos llevarlo con Pomphey - Salieron los tres a toda prisa, en dirección de la oficina del pelirrojo.

Unos ojos ámbar le seguían, al ver que llevaban a su rubio gruño y ladeo la cabeza - Su corazón - vio como Dumbledore acomodaba a Lucius para trasladarlo por Red Flu. Pero entro golpeando la puerta destrozándola, casi ya media más del metro ochenta y las garras afuera. Golpeo a Weasley contra uno de los sillones sorpresivamente y observo a Dumbledore mostrándole los dientes - Quítale las manos de encima – ya no quedaba nada de Remus, Moony estaba a cargo.

- Oh, muchacho, mira lo que te has convertido - dijo con un tono tan conciliador - Pero no puedo permitir dártelo, está muriendo, está sufriendo un infarto - le dijo activando el aparatito - solo unos segundos y le salvaremos la vida.

- Re ... mus - gimió el rubio apretándose el pecho, le costaba respirar y mantenerse despierto.

Vio el aparato y no lo pensó… Uso su fuerza bruta anteponiéndose al viejo quitando el aparato y golpeando.

Tomando Lucius. Seria cazado como la bestia que era por aquello, aun así sintió las llamas crispar y los otros con las varitas en alto, abrazo el cuerpo de Lucius - A casa - murmuro sacando una cadenita que era el traslador desapareciendo por completo, yendo a la choza donde se encendían los cuatro.

- CACHORRO! - grito entrando desesperado dejando a el rubio en la cama.

- Papa! - viendo a su padre, su padrino le había advertido sobre la enfermedad del rubio, por lo tanto cojeando fue al anaquel y la busco las pociones preparadas para este, ayudado por el lobo le dieron despacio - Papa por favor...

Lucius gemía fuerte, sentía que le estaban partiendo el pecho, apenas pudo beber las pociones y de allí empezar a toser. Temblaba, sentía escalofríos y muchas sensaciones de dolor, poco a poco fue calmándose, pero de sus ojos salían lagrimas, jamás habían visto llorar a un Malfoy y menos a este.

- Duele ... - gimió apenas

- Sshhh - le dijo Draco con los ojos aguados trayendo otras medicinas para dárselas

- Debo sacarlos de aquí – Moony dijo acariciando el cabello de ambos rubios platinos. Lucius gimió despacio, tratando de hablar, pero el infarto le había durado mucho y tenía el cuerpo resentido.

Gruñidos justo en la puerta se sintieron. Al girarse, el lobo encontró un mastín negro de ojos sangres, mostrando sus colmillos. Mas allá la presencia de alguien cubierto de pies a cabeza, con una capucha que ocultaba su rostro, se acerco despacio, y acaricio el lomo del animal, pero este jamás bajo la guarda para atacarles si era necesario.

- Se está muriendo - la vos salió algo rasposa, pero tranquila. El lobo gruño más fuerte pero olio el aire calmándose.

- Quien es usted?- dijo alzando la varita Draco defendiendo a su padre y su Alfa.

- Vengo a llevarlos con la mascota de mi Amo - rio despacio - El hizo un trato muy tentador - el mastín entro despacio, seguido por otro, ambos caminaron rodeándolos - El Amo me mando a buscarlos - miro al rubio en la cama - Está enfermo, el amo podrá curarlo - una risa angelical salió de sus labios - Estas mejor Lobo. Veo que el pocionista hace un buen trabajo con los venenos. Debo admitir que no esperaba menos.

Lo olisqueo un poco, el aroma le daba la confianza que necesitaba -Vamos cachorrito - dijo alzando a Lucius.

- Pero no podemos confiar profesor ...- dijo sujetando su saco viejo.

- Vamos. Yo protegeré de ti y de tu padre cachorro - le dijo caminando con el muchacho que le hablaba.

Este sonrió, saliendo hacia fuera, mirando hacia todos lados :- Mmm creo que Dumbly ha puesto un hechizo localizador - miro a Lucius medio desmayado en sus brazos - no importa - se acerco despacio, mientras apoyaba su mano en el brazo de este. Draco estaba sujeto a Lupin y cuando escucharon varios PLOP, el muchacho sonrió, desapareciendo en la bruma provocada por los mastines que se desvanecieron rodeándolos a los cuatro.


	5. Capitulo 04

**Blood Pain**  
**Capitulo 04**  
**[Harry Potter – Originales - Parejas Varias]**  
**[ By Sadic & Sado Comany ]**  
**[ Kaede Sakuragi – Luna Shinigami]**

**

* * *

**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami adheridas a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

**

* * *

**

****

ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo tiene escenas de sangre/violencia/sexo. Como toda página debo advertir a la sensibilidad del lector. Corren bajo su propio riesgo

**Nota de la autora: XD aunque sé que a muchos le encantara este capitulo**

**

* * *

**

Dedos suaves se sintieron en el rostro, parecían acariciar con ternura cada arruga, cada cicatriz, cada parte de su piel. Era tan reconfortante. Sintió como alguien se movía a su lado, tocaba su pecho y parecía estar curando algunas heridas superficiales, el dolor de cabeza era muy amplio, parecía que estaba por reventar, pero aun así:- Ly .. li - susurro pacito intentando abrir sus ojos, dolían demasiado, como si un fuerte golpe a su mente le había provocado su desmayo. Recordó unos ojos verdes, igual que su pelirroja - Ly ... - quedo con la mitad del nombre cuando en vez de esmeraldas, se encontró con unos ojos celestes, tan oscuros, y la cálida caricia echa por unas largas uñas negras - Usted! - gimió Severus cuando intento incorporarse, pero su cuerpo dolía, demasiado - Que ... me hizo? - gruño.

- Yo nada - dijo sonriendo mostrando un colmillo - Eres extraño – su vos era moduladamente baja, oliéndolo por el cuello y el pecho y hasta las axilas.

- No ... - gimió algo con temor.

- Amo ... - susurro Harry no muy lejos - Debemos terminar de sacarle el veneno si quiere conservarlo vivo - el muchacho con el muño se acerco, dejando en una mesa, una vasija y mas allá un plasma muggle para reponer sangre.

- Que veneno? - gruño, intentando alejarse de ellos pero era inútil, se sentía débil, cansado.

- Su cuerpo, está contaminado - se acerco despacio, mirándolo a los ojos - Posee ... una especie de parasito en su cuerpo. Introducido en la forma ... - su mano se poso en la cadera, demostrándole como había sido, sorprendiendo enormemente a Severus, empezando a temblar recordando que el señor oscuro hacia con él.

- Es un parasito arraigado muy al fondo - se levanto - el paracito huele delicioso - dijo bajando a su vientre oliendo el dichoso bicho. No muy lejos de allí, casi al otro lado de la pared de aquella habitación, se escuchaba el ruido de cadenas y gruñidos de una bestia.

- Amo - reprocho Harry mirándole entre disgustado y algo divertido, luego se giro para ver a Severus y paso su mano en sus cabellos - No te pasara nada, solo debemos abrirte y extirparte aquel parasito de tu cuerpo - miro intrigante al vampiro y luego suspiro - Aunque hay otra forma, pero ... no sé si es conveniente justo a esta altura de la guerra que se viene lejos de estas paredes - le miro despacio.

- Que consiste? - las palabras del pocionista salieron dudosa, con terror, pero siendo un espía entrenado lo había modulado con curiosidad y algo de frialdad. Harry miro a Vlad y suspiro negando.

- El problema sería el lobo - hizo una pausa - Si hacemos el otro método, quizás no sobrevivas con el lobo - Snape era inteligente, y abrió enorme sus ojos negros cuando la "propuesta" había sido indirecta, mirando con horror al Vampiro.

- Tu escoges - acaricio el cabello negro de Severus, levantándose - Está en poder tu decisión pero la extirpación es dolorosa. Quitaríamos parte de tu estomago y tus intestinos.

- Y no podrías tener hijos - Harry susurro despacio, mirándolo con algo de compasión. Hubo un silencio bastante largo, solo se escuchaba el tintineo de las cadenas desesperadas para liberarse - Quieres que traiga al lobo? - pregunto el muchacho entendiendo sus dudas, cosa que luego de que mirara al vampiro, Snape asintió.

" Eso se pondría interesante" Pensó Vlad sentándose. Hace cuantos años no veía a su pequeño? Ni siquiera su dulce sirviente lo sabía.

Se escucharon los gruñidos con fuerza de aquel desesperado animal, bueno más un licántropo en la mitad de la trasformación y cuando llego a la imperiosa habitación olio dos fragancias en el aire. Ambas le confundían.

- Lupin - susurro despacio Snape, sentía los sentimientos a flor de piel, tenía miedo, angustia, debilidad, todo - Moony - pronuncio cuando vio que el lobo estaba a punto de atacar al vampiro sentado alejado de este.

Harry por otra parte, se había puesto junto a su amo, detrás de este, en las sombras. Estaba contento, ver al licántropo le lleno de alegría, estaba sano, vivo ... así lo había intuido, así lo sentía. Y agradecía que Dumbledore no hubiera hecho algo a Remus.

La mano fría del vampiro tomo suavemente la de su sirviente viendo al lobo y como este giraba a ver a Snape- Bienvenido Remus - el vampiro saludo cortésmente levantándose. El lobo gruño al ver el vampiro. Acercándose a Snape como defendiéndolo - Shhh no temas... pequeño.

- Moony - el pelinegro ignoro al vampiro - Moony, estoy muriendo - susurro llamando la atención del lupino - Necesito saber si Lucius está bien, si podrás cuidarle.

- Muriendo no – gruño molesto oliendo a Severus olvidando al vampiro - no no no!

- Tranquilo lobo estúpido - le sonrió, aun débil - Pero sabes que el Lord me ... - toco su propio vientre - Pueden extirpármelo, pero moriría de seguro, parte de mis entrañas quizás queden dañadas. O ... - se quedo callado, mirando al ser oscuro que estaba más allá, ocultando detrás de este a su criado. El lobo le escuchaba atentamente.

- Oh que yo le convierta en uno de los míos - dijo el vampiro - el veneno de mi sangre destrozaría al parasito.

- No - Severus miro a Moony - No me arriesgare a ser un vampiro, no quiero que tu lobo idiota sientas incomodo conmigo, prefiero que cuides a Lucius.

- Quiero a Sev conmigo – el lobo le dijo tomando sus manos - no importa si es vampiro.

Harry miro el amor que profesaba el lobo, de la misma que lo hacía contra el rubio padre del dragón. Miro a Vlad, también vio satisfacción, algo que no parecía ser tan extraño, pero el brillo que le daba al ver al lobo, provoco que levantara una ceja, en forma de interrogación.

- Ya ves. El lobo acepta que seas un vampiro - dijo Vlad parándose acercándose a la pareja.

Severus estaba en un dilema, no quería ser vampiro, porque sabía que la aberración que el licántropo tenia con los seres oscuros chupasangre lo iba a perjudicar. Pero también estaba Lucius, quizás siendo un vampiro, podría Lupin cuidarlo mejor y ya no estar pendiente de él. Se giro despacio y vio aquel ser, pero más llamo la atención del muchacho, más atrás, sus ojos verdes, juraba que eran los de Lily, pero... no podría ser. El gruñido del lupino llamo su atención, desvió sus ojos y llevo su mano al vientre.

- El lobo idiota no razona mucho en este estado – gruño bajo mirando con admiración a Moony, pero aun así no quería terminar como un chupasangre - No podría solo matarme?.

-No – respondió mirándolo – No me conviene perderte Snape- dijo serio el vampiro, situándose al lado de ambos. Jugó con los cabellos de Remus como si fuese un cachorro medio jalándolos bruscamente aun así no dejaba de mirar a Severus.

- Entonces quiero que me lo estirpe - le miro serio - quiero que lo saque - se recostó despacio, cerrando sus ojos, esperando lo peor.

Harry levanto su ceja, en forma de molestia:- " Y luego dice que yo soy Gryffindor hasta la medula " - gruño en la mente de Vlad.

Sonrió a las palabras de Harry - Está bien, prepárate para la operación - dijo viendo como sostenía Remus contra su pecho. Severus, mas no se movía se había quedado quieto, cual perro con dueño - Vamos Remus - le ordeno al lobo. Este gruño despacio y beso los labios del pocionista, saliendo a cuatro patas detrás del vampiro - tenemos mucho que hablar - fue la voz demandante de este.

- Amo! - gruño Harry - "piensa dejarme todo el trabajito para mí solo? " - le miro más o menos con un molesto tic en el ojo derecho, mientras levantaba su ceja.

- No puedes?- le dijo Burlón - Esta bien te ayudare. La próxima vez lo harás solo.

- Amo! - gruño más - " por supuesto que no puedo! No soy vampiro, y sabe perfectamente que para tenerlo vivito aunque sea una sanguijuela debe ser vampiro. Y si le hacemos la extirpación, morirá! Agh! – bufo molesto, maldiciendo en parsel sin darse cuenta por lo bajo.

- Ya … ya no rezongues. Peleas más que una mujer - le dijo acariciando los cabellos a Remus y este se termino de convertir en el inmenso lobo con fuerza tronando los huesos de su cuerpo de tal forma que se escucho e incluso sangro por labios y ojos, pero así adolorido se levanto lentamente posando sus patas afelpadas sobre la alfombra blanca y negra hasta llegar al borde de la cama adocelada y acostarse allí lamiendo la mano de Severus - Trae los implementos - le ordeno a su sirviente.

- ..." mujer? Debo decir que usted no me ha tocado ni con una varilla, por lo tanto. Dudo que sea una mujer! – levantando su ceja con un tic nervioso aun mayor que el anterior. Gruño, suspiro y maldijo en otro idioma, pero no importo, observo a Moony primero se sorprendió, pero luego lo vio ... tan lindo! Una imagen muy cute.

Parpadeo varias veces, fue a buscar las cosas que necesitaba y luego suspiro, mientras empezaba a desnudar a su ex profesor de posiones. Cuando termino de dejarlo bien libre de ropas, parpadeo varias veces observando las cicatrices que tenía en el cuerpo, hasta marca de dedos entre las piernas, cerca de la ingle, dientes. Maldito interiormente, Voldemort era una maldita serpiente, y lo haría pagar por aquello.

La magia fluctuó, descargas en toda la habitación, los recipientes de vidrio tintinaron furiosos y hasta provocaron que la sangre del plasma empezara a coagularse ante la furia de los ojos verdes.

La mano de Vlad acaricio los cabellos de Harry cuando la magia comenzó a salir de cause - Cálmate- le ordeno. sabiendo que el pequeño se ponía así producto de su propia vejación. De todas las cosas que podía aceptar su sirviente la violación no era una de ellas.

- Amo - susurro pacito, cerrando sus ojos, aguantando la furia - Lo siento - susurro quedito, pero eso no impidió que apoyara su cabeza sobre el pecho del vampiro. Suspiro despacio tratando de tranquilizarse - Estoy bien, amo ... no se preocupe - levanto su vista y le miro con sus ojos tan brillantes, tan inocentes ... tan fingidos

- No importa. Solo no te descontroles o deberé castigarte - acaricio su rostro bonito.

- Si amo - le sonrió, alejándose para ir a traer otra sangre, ya que la anterior había quedado inservible por su magia. Salió de allí, dejando a los tres solos, y casi corrió hacia la cocina, tratando de aguantar las lagrimas - Maldito Voldemort! - gruño elevando su magia, levantando algunas cosas y azotándolas contra la pared - Maldito demonio! - gimió viendo en su mente a Moony, a Remus, a sus padres ... luego se empezó a reír - Dumbledore también pagaría, también sufriría su venganza.

- Si te sigues riendo así cara raja- dijo una sombra saliendo de la oscuridad de la cocina completamente tapado apenas dejando ver algunos cuantos mechones rubios platinados de la capucha- te van a mandar a San Mungo - sus mansos y algunas partes del cuerpo estaban heridas por la pasada una Luna llena. Su voz era más suave pero su aura mágica era más oscura como la de Remus

- Malfoy! - se sorprendió, tanta rabia acumulada y no se había percatado de la presencia del rubio - Maldición! - gruño molesto consigo mismo, golpeándose la cabeza con su mano, se había descubierto el solo, y ahora no podía negarlo. Le miro molesto, con esas lentillas azules - Hazme un favor, quieres, por favor, no me llames así, me llamo Harry Evans - se acerco con cautela, mientras le miraba con reproche - Solo te pido ese sacrificio, si no quieres pasar encerrado en alguna mazmorra - siseo despacio, ya algo amenazante

- No te preocupes cara rajada- camino cojeando - no pretendo decirle a nadie, se supone que estás muerto y así debes seguir - se acerco uno dos tres pasos al fregadero y saco un vaso para beber un poco de agua - además estas mejor muerto. Así que no me amenaces cuatro ojos-

- No me llames así, Huron - gruño molesto, pero aun así, se acerco a la nevera, saco algo de comida fría y bebía cola, y preparo un lugar en la mesa diaria, con un pequeño mantelito y todo - Ten ... come algo, iré a ver al Amo. Lo de Snape es bastante grave, y necesitare que te controles un poco si escuchas algunos gritos - suspiro despacio

- Será mejor que me vaya a la mazmorra, porque saldré a morder a quien lastime a mi padrino - no pregunto. Bajo sus ojos grises, para que total lo sabia Voldemort - Cuídalo...- le dijo mirándole - son mi única familia, mi manada como dice Rem... el profesor Lupin.

- Entonces llévate una bandeja - saco una de madera, evitando las de plata, colocando todo allí - Puedes hacer magia? Levítalo para que vaya contigo, no creo que esa pierna te deje llevarla sin tirar algo - le sonrió despacio, pero más bien con comprensión - y no te preocupes el Amo Vlad es bueno como médico - levanto su mano derecha, mostrando el muñón - Si no fuera por él, quizás perdía la mano - se fue hacia una nevera plateada y allí pudo ver Draco que dentro de esta estaba llena de suministros de sangre medica, Harry saco unos cuantos y lo puso en una canasta - Voy a ayudar al Amo, ten cuidado - le dio una pequeña reverencia y salió hacia el primer piso, donde se podía escuchar algunos gruñidos y gemidos de dolor.

- Hai - no podía ser magia aun pero si llego a las mazmorras y se encerró atado una de sus manos. Rogando a Rasputín y todos los magos que su padrino estuviese bien, sabiendo que al lado de su mazmorra el lobo alfa de la manada estaba atado.

Las manos de Severus estaban atadas a los postes de la cama, desnudo y traspirado de dolor. Vlad tenía su mano pálida y fría encima de su vientre viendo como esta se movía dejando ver el rastro de aquella alimaña, se veía el incesante pensar en aquel animal con sus largas patas pasar por los intestinos del pocionista. Quien podía sentir como reptaba en ellos lastimándolo. Harry llevo todo, pero al ver la escena sus manos apretaron fuerte la canasta, volviendo blanco los nudillos. La magia chispeo otra vez, pero cerró sus ojos, tratando de calmarse. Respirando hondo, yendo hacia su amo.

- Que necesita que haga? Amo Vlad - dijo serio, mirando como el cuerpo del ex profesor se retorcía de dolor, viendo sus lágrimas caer por su rostro semi blanco y gimiendo el nombre de su lobo amante por lo bajo, pero aun así, con su carácter fuerte parecía controlarse bastante en no gritar desesperadamente.

- Coloca una daga a desinfectar - le ordeno mirando al pocionista- Necesito sacar el paracito casi entero por eso lo estoy tratando de ver mejor de sacarlo casi a la piel - le explico.

El muchacho asintió, mientras tomaba una bastante larga, pero fina. No parecía ser plata, pero tampoco identificaba de que material. La calentó en una chimenea encendida. El grito lo hizo girarse, mirar la escena aun era algo desagradable.

Severus tenía las piernas abiertas, retorciéndose a más no poder, gritaba, gruñía, pero no salía algo más, ya no, las cuerdas vocales estaban afónicas. Si vientre, su pecho, parecían serpentear algo debajo de la piel, era algo repugnante, sentir el parasito moverse, como escapando, sentía que su interior era roto en cada huida, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas parecía no resistir, su corazón golpeaba a toda prisa su pecho, y su sangre recorría su cuerpo como si fuera un carrera:- Mátame ... - gimió apenas, desesperado, moviendo sus piernas como tratando de salir de allí inútilmente - por ... fa... vor ... - miro a Vlad suplicándole

- No puedo pequeño - le miro con los ojos blancos, acariciando sus cabellos negros olfateándolo - Eres importante ... quieras o no - la mano de Vlad se enfoco en su vientre donde el parasito se retorció con todas sus asquerosas patas, la daga en la mano pálida y cruel fue blandida con excelencia sobre Severus. Un grito cansado y afónico salió de sus labios, mientras el vampiro hábilmente trazaba caminos abriendo la piel el musculo la carne, viendo la cabeza de la alimaña negra. Esta parecía querer meterse dentro del corazón, pero por alguna razón, no podía, dañando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Gruño chillando en forma desagradable, mientras sus pinzas filosas intentaban "atacar" al cuchillo, los dedos y la carne que lo rodeaba.

- Por ... favor - gimió el pelinegro, suplicándole que lo matara.

- A... mo - gimió Harry, no soportando aquello, por inercia había llevado la varita a su mano izquierda y estaba en la punta de su lengua la maldición de la muerte.

- No lo hagas Harry. Baja la varita - le ordeno agarrando a la alimaña con sus ya no manos, manos no eran era afiladas garras, manos frías, delgadas y aristocráticas, largas con unas uñas de casi treinta centímetros, duras como el acero atravesando al bicho - El envase Harry - le pidió que le alcanzara un frasco no iba a matar al parasito, le servirá para estudiarlo. El muchacho dudo un poco, pero aun así, invoco el frasco para acercárselo y allí ver como aquello caía dentro, retorciéndose entre carne y sangre de Snape.

El cuerpo del pocionista empezó a sentirse frio, a dejar de moverse. Demasiada sangre escurría de su cuerpo, y Vlad supo que el corazón del humano estaba perdiendo fuerza a pasos agigantados. Hizo lo posible para el cuerpo mortal, tocó su rostro y vio como estaba a punto de morir - Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras de acuerdo - le dijo y cuando Harry termino de escuchar estas palabras vio como los colmillos del vampiro se enterraban en la piel atravesando su cuello su carne, estos succionaban la poca sangre que quedaba dentro de mago.

Severus gimió apenas, pero con tanto dolor no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia el vampiro. Sintió su cuerpo adquirir un calor extraño, sentir que su vida iba escapando de a poco, cosa que era lo que esperaba. Sintió a lo lejos el gruñido y los aullidos desesperados de su lobo, apenas una mueca en su rostro demostró que estaba sonriendo. Un último suspiro sintió salir de su boca ensangrentada, cerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la oscuridad ... tan cálida ...

... era una sensación rara, pensando que la muerte seria fría y que al pasar al otro lado su cuerpo no estaría reconfortado en unos brazos cálidos ... un aroma a silvestres y unos húmedos labios recorrer su rostro. Su ceño se arqueo, intentando moverse, dándose cuenta que no estaba como quería que estuviera... muerto.

Suavemente unas manos tocaron su rostro y unos labios recorrieron su rostro, tan fríos como los que ahora eran de él, un cuerpo sin corazón encima suyo - Ya estas de nuevo aquí en el mundo de los vivos.

- Que? - gimió pacito, apenas se sentía extraño y adolorido, parpadeo varias veces para encontrarse con un rostro tan pálido como el ahora lo era, y sus ojos observaban el lugar con una suave tenue sombra, como si lo brillante fuera demasiado y lo oscuro tan nítido - Que ... que me han hecho? - titubeo un poco, tratando de incorporarse, pero aquellos brazos parecían acunar a un pequeño niño recién nacido ...

- Has renacido - le dijo abrazándolo contra su pecho acariciando aquellos cabellos negros que brillaban con más fuerza, la tez blanca más visible y esa nariz aguileña ahora sensual y varonil. El ruido y los aullidos de los lobos se hicieron más fuertes , las estatuas para Severus antes mudas y petrificadas, ahora rodaban sus ojos y le miraban con curiosidad hasta los cuadros poseían movimiento siniestro y oscuro, mucho más que si fuesen pinturas mágicas. Había renacido el primer vampiro convertido por Vlad luego de muchos siglos, para el vampiro ahora Snape era como un hijo … sangre de su sangre ... muerte de su muerte.

- Que has dicho? - susurro temeroso, observando sus manos, tocando su rostro. Tocando su pecho y vientre, viendo que su piel estaba tan lisa como tendría que estar hacia mucho, sin cicatrices, ni golpes. Se levanto despacio, miro todo con asombro y temor. Vio al sirviente, y abrió enorme sus ojos negros, ahora con vetas rojas - Potter - susurro pacito - pero que ... ? - no pudo decir mucho, el aroma del muchacho llegaba a sus fosas ahora delicadas ante la sangre caliente y dulce que parecía recorrer por las venas del hijo de su enemigo. Por instinto gruño por lo bajo, mostrando sus colmillos, el hambre atacaba de repente, pero los brazos fuertes de su "padre creador" no se lo permitía

- No... el no es comida...- le dijo besando su cuello seductoramente calmando los instintos del nuevo nacido - Harry nos tardaremos esta noche - dijo entrelazando su mano fría con su nueva Creación.

El muchacho asintió, dejando algo de la sangre en una jarra tibia. Saliendo de allí sin despegar la vista de ambos seres oscuros. Cuando cerró la puerta se apoyo en esta, temblando, sintiendo aun la adrenalina. Escuchando los aullidos desesperados de Moony y de Draco. Suspiro otra vez, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación donde Lucius dormía, se quedaría con él, para cuidarle ... y sentirse seguro.

Snape gruño intento separarse, pero no solo el hambre de la sangre lo llamaba. Sintió aquellos colmillos tocar su piel sensible del cuello, sentir como la lengua pasaba por esta, pegando su espalda con el ancho y varonil pecho del vampiro. Gruño, gimió extasiado, miles de sensaciones sentía en ese instante, y el vampiro estaba ganando a la poca razón humano que le había quedado al pelinegro.

Las manos aristócratas tocaron la suave ropa que ahora llevaba y sonrió al sentir como los instintos vampiros estaban a la orden – Ven - le soltó abriendo la ventana, dejando que una ráfaga de viento pegara en sus rostros sin sentir frio, verdaderamente los cabellos negros de ambos se mecían. El vampiro miro al suelo y se lanzo ordenándole a su pupilo con un agudo llamado para que lo siguiera, algo que solo escucharías las figuras oscuras como ellos mismos.

Severus no pudo evitar la orden, cuando lo siguió los brazos de este lo recogieron contra su cuerpo, casi en forma sensual provocando en el nuevo vampiro algo de excitación. Quiso hablar, pero estaba algo desorientado, el vampiro dominaba su mente sus instintos asesinos de sangre aumentaban cada vez más. Y sabía que dentro de la mansión había dos humanos como "cena". Gruño mirando la estructura y las ganas de entrar y devorar los corazones de los humanos allí.

- No, no... los invitados no son comida - dijo acariciando los labios finos y brillantes lamiéndolos con algo de lujuria para luego soltarlos. En la profundidad de la oscuridad empezó a caminar con Severus. Más bien era el galope de dos criaturas oscuras por su velocidad, hasta ver una humilde casa. Los ojos del vampiro más viejo se pusieron blancos y le hizo la señal con el dedo a Severus de callar, olían cuatro deliciosas presas, dos adultas y dos niños.

Snape no entendía mucho, pero siguió a su "padre creador". Sentía sus dedos entre los suyos, eran largos y finos, tan sensuales y tentadores. Cuando se detuvieron le observo curioso, y sonrió ante la forma infantil que parecía moverse. Como un juego de niños le siguió, olisqueando el ambiente, sintiendo que la sangre llamaba a su hambre, deliciosos ... cada humano un manjar sanguinolento y de exceso de nutrientes. Gimió desesperado, quería entrar YA y comer. Vlad negó con la cabeza.

El vampiro milenario soltó un poco de su aliento, las lámparas de aceite se apagaron causando un poco de ajetreo, podían sentir la sangre y adrenalina corriendo por sus víctimas. Una nube oscura se filtro debajo de la puerta, los cuerpos ahogaron sus gritos y luego se escucho caer algo, la luz regreso trémula - Severus ven aquí - le ordeno convirtiendo aquella nube oscura en aquel cuerpo de pecado, los niños estaban en la cama inconscientes, los padres sentados como estatuas por el poder hipnótico del vampiro.

El ex pocionista, ahora vampiro entro despacio. Como animal mostrando desconfianza al lugar. Vestía de negro, como siempre lo hizo, pero con ropas antiguas, casi como magos aristócratas antiguos. Con sigilo, se acerco a su "padre creador" y como un simple ronroneo coqueto, se apoyo en Vlad, como un pequeño gatito, dando las gracias por aquel manjar. Mas que vampiro recién nacido parecía una lamia en busca de algo más que comida. Los ojos negros no dejaban de ver con intención al hombre, era bastante fornido, con castaños cabellos y ojos claros, casi grises. Severus pasó su lengua por sus labios casi saboreando a tal espécimen

- Vamos - le señalo - clava los colmillos aquí - le dijo a su cuello - despacio no te vayas a atorar. Degusta la sangre - le dijo acariciando los cabellos de su "hijo".

Severus con lentitud, olfateo la piel, sus cabellos, y con algo de seducción, se sentó en el regazo de aquel hombre, quedando su rostro a la altura del otro. Lamio sus labios, paso su lengua por su mejilla, bajo hasta su mentón y de allí al cuello. Con sus largas uñas, desgarro despacio la ropa, y descubrió la piel de la coyuntura y el hombro. Paso su nariz, se dedico a tener presente aquel aroma. Se removió sobre este, casi con movimientos sensuales y hasta eróticos, gruñendo excitado. Abrió grande su boca y sus colmillos profanaron la piel, sintiendo como aquel hombre aun siendo dominado por el vampiro mayor, gemía ante el dolor y el desgarro. El vampiro novato cerro sus ojos, y engullo goloso con desesperación, mientras movía sus caderas, gimiendo con éxtasis y hasta sintiendo que los pantalones estaban de mas apretados.

Cuando Vlad vio que era suficiente - Ya Severus - le ordeno separando esa boca del cuello de su víctima - Jamás debes beber de un muerto - le ordeno limpiándole la boca viéndole excitado y sonriendo levantándolo y para los gritos mudos de su mujer separando la cabeza del cuerpo. Dejando que la poca sangre que quedara manchara el suelo, tomo a Severus de la cintura y comenzó una suave danza con él, ensuciando los zapatos con la sangre que se coagulaba a su danzar.

Este se dejo mover, bailar y mimar. Gimió pacito, excitado, pegándose al cuerpo de Vlad, buscando sus labios, pasando sus largas uñas por el pecho de este, buscando piel, quería sentir el poder oscuro que emanaba su padre creador. Gruño cuando encontró el botón de los pantalones, con la intención de desabrocharlos y tocar la hombría del otro.

Vlad sonrió. Era lujuria total, era un vampiro, nada de corazón... solo pasión.. pecado... – Espera - le ordeno yendo por la madre y enterrando sus dedos con fuerza en el torso, manchando aun más el suelo. Y con esta lubrico su pene... viendo como Severus lo miraba con lujuria plena.

No pudo esperar más, se agacho y en forma golosa se lo metió a su boca, lo limpio de la sangre, lo masturbo con su lengua y hasta lo desgarro un poco con sus colmillos. Gimió desesperado. Levantándose, buscando los labios de Vlad, encontrándolos, mordiéndolos, tratando de dominar un beso que jamás podría. Lo jalo desesperado hacia la cama, sin importar los dos niños de no más de 12 y 10 años. Y cuan lamia lujuriosa, se desabrocho los pantalones, y dejo ver sus largas piernas blancas, abriéndolas para recibir a aquel vampiro que le debía la "vida". Con su pene erecto, con su pecho y cuello manchado de sangre, lamiéndose los dedos en forma indecorosa, gimiendo ante la necesidad de ser poseído. Nada de la mente de Severus Snape quedaba ... solo dominaba la bestia, el vampiro.

Vlad sonrió de manera cruel disfrutando la escena. Se acerco besándolo desgarrándolo en este, no hubo necesidad de nada más que los gruñidos, los rasguños. Le abrió indecorosamente sus piernas lamiendo el falo lentamente marcándolo en la punta, luego separo sus nalgas y lubricándolo con la sangre de la mujer y metiéndose en el cuerpo del vampiro nato arqueando ese cuerpo, sujetando sus caderas con fuerza marcándolas, lastimándolas.

- Aahhhhhg - gruño fuerte, rasguñando los brazos de Vlad, pero no importaba, sentía la necesidad de ser suyo, gimió alto, se retorció bajo el vampiro, buscando sus labios otra vez, mordiéndolos, lamiéndolos. Sintiendo que penetraba su cuerpo "otra vez virgen", una y otra vez, sintiendo que cada vez estaba más loco. Miro a un costado, el cuerpo de uno de los niños quedaba tan cerca, tan apetitoso. No pudo aguantar, con su mano libre, tomo de los cabellos al pequeño y con brusquedad, mordió como bestia hambrienta el cuello de este, al mismo tiempo que sentía que Vlad lo desgarraba, excitándolo aun más, más y más. Grito cuando sintió que tocaba la próstata, y lanzo al niño, para tomar el rostro de su "padre " y besarlo, pasándole algo de la sangre que aun no había tragado, bebiendo ambos en forma sanguinaria y sin pudor.

Eran dos bestias en celo, entre el olor de los cuerpos sudados, de la sangre ajena, del sexo... las feromonas por doquier... los rasguños y las embestidas, el sonido característico del mete y saca del vampiro mayor, de su miembro dotado y grande, adornado con vellos púbicos negros con brillantes como el cabello capilar golpeando furiosamente ese pequeño orificio desgarrado, cada vez que lo sacaba se notaba la sangre que emanaba de él y los fluidos mutuos. Severus no aguanto más, así que rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Vlad y se arqueo hacia atrás, gritando en forma animal, viniéndose abruptamente, manchando con su semen el abdomen y ropas del otro.

Vlad sintió el estrangulamiento de su pene, mas cuando iba a terminar lo saco y termino en su abdomen y parte de este cayó en el rostro de su "hijo" – Precioso … - La lamia ... no Severus. La lamia gimió complacida, mientras pasaba sus labios descaradamente por sus dedos manchados por la escancia del vampiro, limpiándoselos uno a uno. Casi ronroneo extasiado y cansado. Cerrando sus ojos despacio, casi cayendo en un estado de letargo luego de tanta comida y actividad, mostrando un rostro casi infantil y joven - Lo hiciste bien...- le dijo limpiándole y vistiéndole. Vlad miro a la niña que aun estaba con vida y la degolló.

Alzo el cuerpo ajeno y lo sostuvo cuando salió las llamas consumieron con fuerza la cabaña y con Severus en sus brazos regreso a la mansión... faltaba tan poco para amanecer...


	6. Capitulo 05

**Blood Pain**  
**Capitulo 05**  
**[Harry Potter – Originales - Parejas Varias]**  
**[ By Sadic & Sado Comany ]**  
**[ Kaede Sakuragi – Luna Shinigami]**

**Nota Principal – CAMPAÑA: No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. Kaede Sakuragi y Luna Shinigami adheridas a esta propuesta. Gracias, Katrinna Le Fay, por prestar tus palabras, y que seamos varios en gritarlas.**

****

ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo tiene escenas de sangre/violencia/sexo/ lenguaje vulgar. Como toda página debo advertir a la sensibilidad del lector. Corren bajo su propio riesgo

**Nota de la autora: XD aunque sé que a muchos le encantara este capitulo**

**Primero que nada. Lamento por la tardanza, pero deben entender que Lunita y Yo ( Kaede ) tenemos trabajos y responsabilidades ... =_= y cabe decir ke ambas caimos enfermas, vacaciones y algunas otrsa cosas por ahi, asi que ni siquiera pudimos vernos por chat .. ! asi ke ... les traigo este capitulo ya escribo XD hace mucho ... pero ADVIERTO no se con que rapides subire los otros ... ya que lo tenemos en HAITUS la historia u.u ... gomen ne ... ! Los que quieran hablar o algo, tenemos facebook, ke esta en mi perfil ... n_n matta neeeeeee!**

**

* * *

**

Estaba en la oscuridad de su recamara. La chimenea encendida solo para dar algo de luz, ya que el vampiro no sentía el tiempo ni las temperaturas cambiantes. Estaba solo, así lo había querido, dejando a Severus en su propio ataúd en las mazmorras, dejando que la "lamia" disfrutara de su aroma, su lugar, su nueva situación. Hecho suavemente su cabeza hacia atrás, causando con este movimiento que sus mechones negros ensortijados se meciesen un poco. Cerró los ojos azules casi blancos si se les veía desde una extraña perspectiva, todo esto era tan pesado, hasta sentía la sangre densa por sus venas. Todo se le hacía en estos momentos vacio…

En estos momentos de luna eterna odiaba recordar, llenaba sus viejos pulmones de un aire que no usaba y el viejo corazón que no latía porque ya estaba muerto… murmuro entre colmillos el mantra de su soledad…

- … Yerico… - Recordaba todo como si hubiese ocurrido ayer, aunque ocurrió casi al principio de la era….

Recordaba su dulce sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello rubio, sus labios rosas, recordaba como olía de pequeño y como se sentía la piel desnuda entre sus manos, como recordaba su cuerpo cada parte sensible de ese bello ser.

No pudo más y debió levantarse haciendo un ruido eco cuando los zapatos pisaron el mármol. Se asomo a la ventana de cedro y se quedo mirando los inmensos jardines de aquella mansión, no era lo mismo, no era la suya... su dulce prisión… su dulce recuerdo… miro como las luciérnagas iluminaban el hermoso jardín de la mansión Potter y no pudo evitar pensar que tan hermoso se vería allí su dulce pecado. Adornado solo por las luces de las luciérnagas y su largo cabello.

¿Qué pecado habían cometido?

¿Por qué ellos?

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, remontándose a eras más felices… y de hecho la más cruel… la que dio inicio a su cruel leyenda…

***-*-*-*-*-* Flash Back*-*-*-*-*-***

No sabía como aquel ser tan maravilloso que ahora estaba en sus brazos, se había enamorado de él, más no le interesaba olía a cedro y frutas acidas. Escucho la risa que le causaba y sonrió.

- Como amanece mi hermoso niño?- le pregunto abrazando su estrecha cintura con sus brazo fuertes casi tapando al hermoso rubio.

- Mmmmm mejor que nunca - ronroneo coqueto, mientras le miraba a los ojos y con esa sonrisa cálida acercaba sus labios para fundirlos en un tierno beso - Y tú? dormiste bien, mi gruñón señor - le dijo en forma de broma.

- Oye Yo no soy gruñón - le sonrió montándose encima de él besándole los labios - eres lo más hermoso que me dio la vida Yerico.

- Mentiroso - le dijo divertido - pesas ... me sacas el aire - rio despacio mientras hacía muecas raras - estas un poco pasadito de peso, mi gruñón señor - beso la punta de su nariz coquetamente

- Me acabas de llamar Gordo..!- le dijo agarrando su vientre bajando y mordiéndolo al mismo tiempo que gruñía y tenía un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho ante tal "acusación". Pero aquello fue interrumpido cuando vieron una turba de pequeños. Hijos de su primer matrimonio.

Alistar un varón de cabellos rojos hasta las orejas con los ojos grises y rasgados, de nueve años vestido con un pijama blanco hasta las rodillas de la época. Aslak su gemelito con el cabello un poco más largo y unos hermosos ojitos bicolor y con las facciones más aniñadas. Antul de unos seis añitos cabellos negros como los de su padre y ojos azules, su pijamita era blanco y se restregaba los ojitos. Therion y Kira, mellizos de unos tres añitos. Therion de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos rojos como la sangre y su mellizo más alto y de ojos azules con el mismo cabellito y en las manos del gemelito pelirrojo un hermoso bebe de mechitas negras. Sirope el hijo de la pareja.

- Papá. Mamá! Tenemos hambre! - dijo Antul subiéndose sin importar que la pareja estuviera desnudaba bajo las sabanas.

- Niños! - reprocho el rubio pa' mientras reía al ver que había interrumpido a su entusiasta padre - Y que paso con la comida que había dejado en la cocina para ciertos glotones ? - pico con sus dedos a cada uno de los niños, tomando algunos para empezar a hacerles cosquillas mientras otros corrían como desesperados entre risas ocultándose detrás de los muebles.

- Uff … adiós sexo mañanero - dijo el más alto viendo pasar el sol en todo su ímpetu por la ventana. Saber que al otro día no volvería a verlo, saber que al otro día...

- Jijiji no pa!- corrieron los pequeños huyendo, jugando en la inmensa habitación

- Bueno, bueno, vamos a comer que hoy debo ir a ver las Tierras del Sur - les dijo a sus hijos y a su esposo.

- Tan pronto? - Yerico le miro entre algo angustiado y triste, los niños se detuvieron de repente y en silencio corrieron todos sobre la cama, para abrazar a ambos - Ya ya ... vamos, quien me ayudara primero a hacer el desayuno para su padre? - dijo tratando de sonar sin algo de tristeza

- Solo es un día Yerico. Sabes que mi hermano desea una reunión para los predios del sur - besándole los labios - solo un día mañana estaré aquí - le aseguro – eh iremos a montar todos a los Cárpatos para hacer un picnic.

- Siii! - gritaron los niños, mientras los besaban a ambos y salían corriendo a vestirse y arreglarse para el desayuno. Cuando estuvieron solos el rubio le miro con algo de tristeza.

- Porque ahora te llama - dijo despacio, mirando la puerta, para ver que ninguno de los pequeños estuviera allí cerca - Porque ahora? - tomo su mano algo angustiado - Tu sabes que ... no me quiso jamás, y te lo reprocho, porque ahora te llama luego de tanto tiempo.

- Nunca te quiso porque erres extranjero pero erres un gran consorte. No sé porque me llama, pero debo arreglar los problemas del sur. No puedo permitir que entren los turcos por allí - le dijo besándole los labios.

El rubio asintió y lo beso algo tímido, aun luego de casado por años, tenía la inocencia de la primera vez:- Te cuidaras, verdad? - acaricio su rostro tiernamente - Quiero que te lleves a Lucien y Damian. Ellos son tus mejores hombres - bajo su mano por el pecho casi provocativamente

- Lo hare - le beso - pero quédate con Damian. Ellos son mis mejores hombres y estaré más tranquilo si él se queda contigo.

- Bueno, la verdad que prefiero al estoico y mal humorado Damian que al maldito lujurioso de Lucien - rio despacio - Sabias que anda detrás de tu sobrino político? Yurai - rio ante la cara de Vlad - Es un maldito pedófilo, el niño no tiene más de 13 años ! - rio aun mas al ver la pequeña venita en la frente.

- Tú quieres que lo cape camino a las tierras del sur. Ya verá cuando lo coja le meteré el palo que tiene entre las piernas en una Guillotina – gruñía mientras tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho demostrando mal humor irónico.

- Pero ... Vladys ... No seas celoso - rio bajito poniéndole cara de pequeño corderito - Yo creo que tenía la misma edad cuando tú me miraste y me hiciste el amor en un solo pensamiento - ronroneo acercándose despacio, mordiéndole el cuello descaradamente.

- Pero yo soy el conde de estas tierras y Tú eras mío pequeño desde que te vi. Además no te hice el amor sino hasta los quince o sea hace 10 meses - rio besándolo profundamente.

- El cual quede embarazado al instante y ahora tenemos a mi hermosos Sirope - le beso despacio, mientras se levantaba desnudo, arreglándose su hermoso cabello rubio en una trenza, tomando una bata de seda y cubriendo su cuerpo - iré a ver qué desastre hicieron los niños - se acerco, lo beso y salió de allí antes que su esposo lo jalara hacia la cama y los niños se quedaran con hambre

- Oh malvado - sonrió. Bañándose y cambiándose.

Los niños estaban en una inmensa cocina antigua de leña, cuyos sartenes eran de Cobre, todos se movían, bueno menos sirope que tenía solo un mes y estaba a cargo de Kira. Había un joven que ayudaba de cabellos castaños claros y ojos dorados, no tenía más de diez años pero era un excelente sirviente, salvado por su señor - Mi señor - dijo mirando a su Yerico, iba a decir algo cuando escucho tres huevos estallarse en el suelo... la leche … la harina. El pequeño muchacho miro con ojos llorosos el desastre.

- Remss ayúdame - le pidió Antul con las manitas llenas de harina y huevos.

- Ya ... yo lo hago - rio Yerico mientras ordenaba todo, y ponía a terminar de ayudar a Antul, mientras el pequeño Yurai ahora ayudaba también en la cocina, era un adulto y varios niños, era como Blanca nieves y los enanos. Cada uno hacia una especialidad, y cada uno se desenvolvían bien ... salvo por que algunos terminaban llenos de harina, otros de huevos, azúcar y que otro litro de leche desperdiciado en el suelo.

Alistar estuvo a una distancia prudencial aunque termino por ayudar. Claro veía a sus hermanos con el cabello lleno de harina, hasta fue a ver a sirope - Y tú como te untaste de Harina? – pregunto realmente curioso al verle sonriente, y lamiéndose las manos con la masa, haciendo un verdadero enchastre en sus ropas, mientras le reía inocentemente. Ayudando al mismo tiempo a preparar la mesa con sus hermanos y Rems el joven sirviente

- Yurai ! - dijo entrando un hombre alto de ojos negros y cabellos rojos - Preparaste el desayuno para mí ! – canturreo feliz aquel sujeto, algo tosco y bastante pinta de maleante.

- Si - gruño el muchacho mal humorado - ... el que tiene veneno de ratas es tuyo - un muchachito de cabellos castaños y ojos grises le dijo casi arrojándole el planto en la mesa, manchando algo de sus elegantes ropas.

- Ey fiera.. mis ropas...- le miro feo - así me agradezcas que mencione mi amor por una fiera salvaje con garras como tu... en tu vida pasada fuiste gato.

- Y también fui serpiente, así que ten cuidado, lo del veneno es cierto - gruño colocándole un vaso con leche ( extrañamente con algo dentro ) - Hola tío Vlad - le sirvió un plato con un desayuno meramente decente y apetitoso, con un vaso con algo de licor dulce caliente y una hermosa sonrisa inocente y cálida.

- Que amor- Lucien gruño por lo bajo tomando el vaso y volteándolo para tirar su contenido en una planta cercana. La cual en unos minutos se marchito …

- Gracias sobrino – Vlad agradeció, sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa, observando a toda la manadita - Me iré en un par de horas, Damian se quedará con ustedes. Yo viajaré con Lucien.

- No llores por mí YU! Yo estaré bien... – el pelirrojo sobreactuó su "amor" por el muchacho, ya que aparte de no querer separare de este … no quería trabajar.

- Tío - Yurai siseo con una pequeña venita de molestia en su cien - ... puedes perderlo por el camino, no se ... atarlo a un árbol, colgarlo de alguna rama quizás. Creo que una cuerda de mas hay en el establo, la pondré en el caballo - se levanto mirando a Lucien, sacándole la lengua para salir hacia donde estaban los caballos ensillados. Era una casa enorme, con sirvientes y doncellas, pero el amo era muy bueno y no era tan dictador como otros.

- Yo sé que me ama en el fondo - dijo Lucien entre dientes

Antul le miro - si bien al fondo … te quiere pero ver en el fondo de un poso con una piedra colgada al cuello jiji- rio Antul haciendo que los niños rieran.

- Niños ... terminen su desayuno - rio Yerico mientras trataba de ocultar la burla. Sirope también empezó a reírse, y por un momento todas las miradas fueron al pequeño. Las carcajadas no se dejaron escuchar, mientras todos observaban a Lucien divertido.

- Fantástico hasta tu crio se burla de mi - miro al pequeño enano - Ey no te burles - le dijo a chiquitín haciendo que su cabello rojo cayera hacia al frente entre las manitas de Sirope. El pequeño niño no paraba de reír, contento, yendo a los brazos del "tío" Lucien. Yerico observo aquello, estaba tan feliz por tener una familia así. Miro a Vlad y cada día estaba más enamorado de este.

- Ya es tarde - les dijo a los dos hombres, tomando al niño que a su corta edad parecía querer al pelirrojo.

- Mmmm ya nos vamos - dijo Lucien besando las mejillitas del pequeño y se lo dio a su "madre".

- Damian - dijo el conde, donde entraba un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos claros - Tu deber es cuidar a mi familia.

- Como ordene my Lord - dijo el guerrero viendo como el conde subía al caballo con Lucien y solo diez hombres, el resto de su regimiento lo dejo cuidando a su familia. Quienes estaban en la puerta del palacio despidiéndose de él.

Vlad se giro y mando un beso a su esposo... despidiéndose con su mano. Este agito las manitos del bebe, que aun reía pero mirando al pelirrojo pervertido. Los vio alejarse y perderse en el horizonte.

- Estarán bien - la vos de Yurai llamo la atención del rubio - no se preocupe, ese pelirrojo idiota no tomo mi veneno, vivirá - rio por lo bajo - aunque la soga si se la coloque en el caballo del Tío Vlad - rio con malicia.

- Lo se ... lo sé - rio ante el comentario, pero aun así estaba preocupado ...

Por la tarde se escucharon el paso de caballos furibundos, como rechinares del diablo, fuertes potentes.

Aslak se asomo a una de las ventanas - pa`!- grito entrando - los caballos del tío...- dijo mirándolo ya que los hombres iban armados hasta los dientes y su padre no venía con ellos. Damian se armo

- Mi señor Yerico no salga de aquí- le dijo saliendo con una procesión de soldados.

- Niños! - llamo con temor - Vayan al refugio en el sótano - le indico a unas doncellas, entregándole al pequeño sirope. Yurai y Rems se llevaron a los niños, mientras el rubio se quedaba observando por la ventana.

Uno de los caballeros, miro mal a Damian y sacando su espada dijo en vos alta:- Quiero que tu Amo Yerico se presente!

- Mi señor Yerico no se presentara ante ustedes - dijo serio - la orden de mi Amo Vlad es no dejar pasar a nadie al palacio - los niños se escondieron con las doncellas en el sótano, menos uno pelirrojito de ojos bicolor que trataba de empujar a su mama al refugio.

- No me importa si me dejas pasar o no. Tengo órdenes de llevar a tu amo Yerico a las tierras del Sur, a la fuerza si es necesario - dijo en vos alta, haciendo señas a los demás guardias que desmontaron para entrar a la casa.

El rubio tomo a Aslak y salió corriendo hacia el sótano, con mucho miedo.

- Sobre mi cadáver - dijo el muchacho, movió su espada y destajo la mano de aquel hombre viéndolo retorcer, los de la mansión solo escucharon el grito de guerra. El choque de las espadas tras otra se clavaban mutuamente, la sangre tapizaba las piedras como un rio lánguido y las piezas humanas caían al suelo.

El sótano estaba sellado, con barras de metal por dentro, y unas pequeñas luces al final de un largo pasillo. Se alejaron de la puerta, la cual era golpeada repetidas veces para poder derribarla.

- Llévatelos - Yerico entrego a Sirope a Yurai - Llévatelos lo más lejos posible - miro a Rems - Ustedes son jóvenes y fuerte, corran lo mas que puedan - miro a sus niños - Vayan!

- Nooo! - gritaron todos, aferrándose a las ropas de su madre.

- Tiene que irse! - tomo el rostro del pequeño Aslak y Antul, los mas temerosos - Vayan a las tierras de Kazutaka, allí están Lucio, Tatsumi y Seiichiro, ellos los cuidaran - toco la cabecita de todos los niños - Por favor, huyan lo más rápido posible - gimió cuando la puerta pareció ceder un poco, y las bisagras saltaron despacio.

Los mayores no dudaron, tomaron a los más pequeños y salieron corriendo por el largo y oscuro pasillo, que los llevaba a una salida escondida entre el bosque. Aslak corría más bien sentía que su hermano les jalaba aunque claro estaban llorando su madre la habían dejado a atrás.

Los soldados peleaban con valor pero esos bastardos venían con toda, el brazo de Damian cayó al suelo donde estaba la espada y grito con fuerza dolía como un carajo. Mientras adentro las bisagras cedieron viendo al final del camino al mismísimo Amo del palacio, al consorte. Lo jalonearon arrastrándolo prácticamente, manchando sus finas ropas de la sangre de sus soldados caídos. Cuando Yerico salió pudo ver la mansión sangrada, el suelo estaba totalmente teñido de rojo de todos los jóvenes que dieron su vida por salvarlo. Lo empujaron entre todo aquel horror. Unos empezaron a reír, otro lo miraban con desprecio.

- Miren lo que tenemos aquí - uno hablo despacio, acercándose al rubio - Si es el maldito plebeyo - rieron todos - Y mira, cuidar a semejante puto - este golpeo a Damian, para luego empezar a patearlo entre muchos.

- Basta! - grito Yerico - Que quieren? Porque hacen esto?

- Porque son ordenes del amo Dante - rieron todos - Nos ordeno que desapareciéramos al puto que había hechizado a nuestro amo Vlad - se acerco despacio y tomo el rostro de este - Pero también nos dijo que podríamos divertirnos - rieron en forma lujuriosa - Y dime, donde están esos apetecibles niños? En especial los pelirrojos, con esa carita de angelito que a muchos de nosotros nos gustaría ver bajo nuestro cuerpo - rieron más fuerte.

Con terror el rubio vio como algunos bajaban a las mazmorras con antorchas y salían en dirección del enorme pasillo. Intento detenerlos pero fue sujetado, empujado con brusquedad al mismo tiempo que otros lo tomaban de las ropas y empezaban a desnudarlo.

Damian desde el suelo como pudo y sin un brazo- se lanzo contra los hombres alejando sus asquerosas manos de su señor - Bas.. tardos...- tosió sangre - el amo... Yerico... no se toca...es sagra...do... ustedes... putos... sirvientes...- seguro tenía varios huesos quebrados, una costilla perforaba su pulmón.

Muchos rieron más fuerte:- Si sagrado ... - como si fuera algo común, uno saco un sable, estilo turco. Yerico abrió grande sus ojos, no eran hombres normales, era ... enemigos. Ya Damian no pudo decir más nada, su cabeza fue separada de un solo golpe, cayendo justo en el regazo del joven amo. Con sus ojos desorbitados, y con la cabeza entre manos... grito fuerte. La sangre caía de la cabeza recién decapitada pero no solo eso... sintió otros gritos.. como traían de rastras a los niños.

Mientras Remss estaba sangrando como Yurai al tratar de defender a los críos:-Mamá! - gritaron los pequeños lanzándose donde Yerico. Aslak sostenía a su pequeño hermanito entre sus manos, no habían alcanzado Huir los habían agarrado antes de salir del oscuro túnel.

Pero no pudo acunarlos en sus brazos, los hombres se los repartieron, a cada uno:- Llévenselos, y diviértanse! - dijo aquel que parecía ser el líder, lanzándole botellones de vino dulce, unos jalaron a los pelirrojos para afuera, hacia los establos, otros jalaron a los peli negro hacia las habitaciones de la enorme casa, mientras el niño pequeño lloroso fue arrebatado de los brazos de los otros dos muchachos y arrojado como si fuera un pequeño paquete a un hombre, de aspecto grande - Creo que será buena botana para los perros - salió hacia los jardines traseros, donde los cerdos y perros salvajes eran atados para la seguridad de la casa.

- NOOOO SUELTELOS! - Yerico intento ir a rescatarlos, pero fue golpeado en la cabeza, tirado al suelo, desnudado y luego manoseado.

- Vamos a divertirnos! - sintió la lengua sucia en su cuello, mordiendo su piel, apretando sus caderas, marcándoles los dedos. Mientras de fondo se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de sus hijos. Rems y Yurai tuvieron solo la suerte de ser atado de manos y jalados afuera, para que uno hombre los amarrara a la montura de su caballo y partiera a todo galope, con ellos, llevándolos lejos como esclavos, para la venta.

Las manos recorrían con ferocidad cuando lo sintió como un bastardo animal de esos entraba en su interior uno que solamente había sido de su esposo, fue rudo, los hombres le escupían golpeaban y masturbaban con su pequeño cuerpo más de uno orino en sus hermosos cabellos rubios, rebajándolo, ultrajándolo y humillándolo. Sintió dolor, mucho dolor, lloro, ya no tuvo fuerza cuando el quinto ... o era el octavo? hombre lo penetraba. Sus ojos celestes sin vida, miraban la nada. Los hijos ya habían dejado de gritar, esperaban que estuvieran muertos ... todos.

El sonido de caballos a toda prisa llevaban a sus oídos, las lagrimas se agolparon aun mas cuando creyó que más gente se uniría a la "fiesta". Pero fue distinto aquello, porque luego escucho gritos, el ruido de espadas e insultos. Alguien lo llamaba, alguien gritaba su hombre ...

- Vlad - gimió pacito, lo poco que pudo ya que tantas vergas en su boca y la brusquedad, había dañado su garganta.

- YERICO ! - grito mas el también tenía varias heridas como una bestia enojada saco su espada y destajo al hombre que estaba dentro de su esposo, los demás se retiraron con miedo - Mi rubio… mi amor - dijo limpiándole la carita con la espada en la otra mano sujetando su pobre cuerpecito.

Lucien, por otra parte, no tenía un ojo varios dedos estaban amputados y buscaba por todas partes - Yurai!- grito con fuerza enojado.

- Buscas a la puta mestiza? - un hombre herido, reía - Pues no sé, su nombre pero me he follado a mas de tres críos, quizá era alguno tuyo - rio luchando, tratando de matar al pelirrojo furioso.

- Maldito animal - gruño el pelirrojo olvidándose de su amo, soltó la espada y se lanzo contra el hombre. Comenzó a golpearlo tan fuerte que quebró el tabique y destrozo el carne con sus solas manos y aun así el hombre estaba vivo, agarro como si fuese un can y mordió el cuello arrancando la laringe salpicando sangre de este por todas partes, con una mano en forma de garra arranco el miembro y las pelotas del bastardo furioso.

Pero Lucien no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba detrás de él quien golpeándolo con una maza, logro tirarlo. Otro se acerco valiente, a patearlo, hasta dejarlo sangrando bastante. Escupiendo sobre este sonrió:- Tu puta se llamaba Yurai, verdad - rio despacio, acercándose al cuerpo del pelirrojo - Bueno creo que fue vendido al mejor postor, y quien sabe, ahora es la mascotita de algún viejo libidinoso - rio pateándolo otra vez, tomando la espada y levantarla sobre su cabeza - Vete al infierno maldito infeliz - rio aun mas.

El solo la mención de su niño en brazos de quien sabe quién, el pelirrojo se levanto empujando al bastardo con un golpe justo en la cabeza para hacerlo caer hacia atrás, en un estado desquiciado mordió su nariz y de un movimiento se la arranco, escupiéndola con desagrado, aun así, lleno de sangre tomo los cabellos del maldito y los arranco con fuerza, llevando parte del cuero cabelludo. Estaba más que entretenido con la masacre que provocaba al pobre infeliz que no vio a otro llegar por detrás y golpearlo noqueándolo a Lucien.

- Tengo una mejor idea. Traed los caballos - ordeno uno de ellos, trayendo cuatro corceles. Ataron cada extremidad del pelirrojo a cada una de las riadas - mira nuestro "señor"- mirando a Vlad - lo que queda del cabron del fuego – silbo y cada caballo jalo para un lado diferente. Yerico escondió su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo aunque ya estaba más que inconsciente cuando vio como desmembraban al pelirrojo y cada extremidad por fuerza se empujó dejando solo el torso allí … sobre el suelo lodoso por culpa de la sangre.

Yerico lloraba, ya no aguantaba más, se aferro a Vlad susurrando, suplicando:- Mátame - no le miro a los ojos - Mátame, y déjame ir con mis niños - lloro - Sirope ... Aslak ... Antul ... mis niños! - gimió alto, mientras algunos guardias fieles a Vlad caían solo quedando el Lord Tepes.

- Yerico - Vlad había estado luchando para que no se acercaran.. sus niños... sus niños cerros los ojos... sus niños.. Kira... Therion.. Alistar... su bebe... - Dante!- grito - Dante! Sal, no te escondas, da tu puta cara bastardo - sin soltar a su pequeño rubio.

Una risa bastante tétrica se escucho, mientras el caminar de un caballo percherón se hacía presente. Sobre este, alguien parecido a Vlad pero con el cabello gris, observo con superioridad. Vestía con una armadura plateada, con malla de oro y una espada bastante extraña. Acompañado por Turcos, los enemigos de Tepes, pero parecían a gusto con aquel sujeto.

- Vlad ... Vlad ... Vlad ... tsk tsk Te dije que dejaras a ese puto, y te casaras con Mina - rio despacio mientras se acercaba marchando de costado elegantemente su caballo

- Sabes que jamás me casaría con esa perra - le miro con rabia, con odio, un odio real, sin soltar a su niño protegiéndolo, claro que Vlad también estaba herido, varias flechas en sus piernas y espalda - Además... si era por eso.. porque lastimaste a mis otros hijos!- le escupió el suelo donde le caballo había parado.

- Tus hijos - rio despacio - Esa camada de bastardos lindos - chasqueo los dedos, y trajeron al más lindo de todos, sus cabellos negros despeinados, su rostro lleno de moretones por los golpes, mordeduras en todo su cuerpo y sangre entre sus piernas. Lo levantaron y lo sentaron a la fuerza sobre la montura donde Dante lo tenía sujeto, parecía un muñeco sin alma, pero vivo - Mira como te han dejado Antul - susurro con falso cariño tocando sus cabellos besándolos al mismo tiempo que sonreía con malicia - lástima que los otros no pudieron sobrevivir, este es fuerte, será un buen entretenimiento de grande.

- Suéltalo! - le grito pero si soltaba a Yerico – Antul! … Antul! - grito y el pequeñito solo abrió sus ojitos muertos, opacos... no había nada allí dentro.

Aunque fue un segundo el pequeño convulsiono en sus manos...

Una flecha había atravesado su pechito y escupió sangre. Dante abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y girando su rostro pudo encontrar a uno de los pelirrojos con los ojos bicolor con la cerbatana en alto, el había matado a su hermano... era mejor la muerte que ese infierno... cayó al suelo tosiendo sangre... - pa... dre – fueron las últimas palabras antes de que su corazón muriera.

- Vlad! - gimió Yerico ante aquella escena - Vlad ... Vlad ...! - tomo el rostro de su amado - Nos me hagas esperar ... - susurro despacio, mientras sus ojos perdían brillo, alma ... y vida.

- Cierra los ojos – susurro con dulzura. Todo a su alrededor murió... todo... no escuchaba nada - Te amo Yerico - le dijo besando aquellos labios fríos y alzando la espada atravesó su vientre - te amo tanto mi dulce corazón - sentía como la sangre mojaba sus manos, como esta caía al sueño sentía como cerraba los ojos lentamente regalándole una última sonrisa, como convulsionaba su cuerpo y como finalmente laxo se desmadejo en sus brazos. El cabello dorado comenzó a opacarse, sus labios se pusieron azules y su piel perdió el calor.

Dante parecía satisfecho, más que feliz:- Terminen con el - sonrió despacio, mientras tiraba el cuerpo muerto de Antul, y al girar el caballo, pisoteando el pequeño cuerpo, salió de allí contento, extasiado de poder y superioridad, mientras escuchaba como algunos golpes se sentía de fondo. Rio fuerte, la muerte de su hermano era tan dulce ...

... pero jamás supo lo que realmente sucedió.

Vio el cuerpecito de su hijito pisoteado por caballos. Cerró sus ojos viendo como su hijo estaba muerto con arco en mano, también en cima debía estar Alistar, sus pelinegros, su bebe que lo devoraron vivo, su mano asesinando a su amor...

Los hombres se lanzaron pero fue tarde... el hombre estaba trasformado... la noche estaba tomando forma y lo que mostro fue una bestia un animal. Destajo los cuerpos, los golpeo, los hizo sangrar, los vicero. Provocando que los enemigos a pesar de ser más empezaran a huir de aquel ser monstruoso. Los aullidos se escuchaban y la sangre caía como si fuese una lluvia bañando su cuerpo para luego de compadecer algunos heridos … grito… grito hasta que se le desgarrara a garganta. Tomando a varios de los humanos prendió una hoguera, arrojándolos medios muertos, medios vivos para sentir el olor a carne quemada y los gritos de la agonía.

La sangre que se mesclaba con sus lágrimas, y la muerte con su dolor y muerte:- MALDITO SEA TU NOMBRRE! MI ESPOSO ERA UN AGEL MALDITO DIOS DEL CIELO. MIS HIJOS ERAN ANGELES. TE RENIEGO - grito hasta que sus cuerdas bucales sangraron- TE RENIEGO CADA DIA CADA SEGUNDO DE MILDITA VIDA - clavo su espada en los cuerpos y tomo a Yerico abrazándolo - lo reniego... - viendo la sangre caer de su cadáver y la bebió - SANGRE DAME EL PODER. EL PODER DE VENGARLOS EL PODER DE DESTROZARLLOS!- grito con más fuerza y los relámpagos comenzaron caer provocando una lluvia mas torrencial.

Los pocos cobardes sobrevivientes que aun estaban vivos, pero cuyos cuerpos sufrían amputaciones de la batalla trataban de escapar, veían como si el agua fuera una predicción del demonio y supieron para su desgracias que habían provocado el despertar del demonio. Ya no era su señor, al que habían traicionado entre la sangre de Yerico, solo podían ver oscuridad y en aquella oscuridad unos ojos rojos animales el de una bestia … y tarde se dieron cuenta de su error cometido. Porque no habían quebrado la voluntad de Vlad … si no … … había nacido Dracula.

Los pasos lentos, el sonido de el chapoteo al caminar despacio del agua se sintió en el lugar. De fondo, la enorme mansión ardía en llamas, parecía que ni la lluvia torrencial podría apagar ese fuego. Camino despacio, cubierto por una capa, chorreando sangre que no era de él. Siguió caminando hasta encontrar el gemido de alguien a un costado del camino. Vio rastros de una lucha, el gemidito se hizo más fuerte, y unos ojos grises parecían iluminarse.

- Tío ... - la vos era casi un susurro, pero ahora la "bestia" tenía un oído sensible. Yurai estaba tirado entre los árboles, con el abdomen abierto de par en par, sus manos pequeñas trataban de sujetarse las entrañas inútilmente. Sus labios estaban llenos de sangre y sus ojos llorosos parecían no dejar de largar lagrimas - Tío ... - gimió girando su rostro hacia otro lugar, más allá, otro cuerpecito - Está vivo ... sálvale - gimió esperanzado, pero ante la vista del hombre, vio que aquel niño estaba atravesado por ramas, boca abajo, le sobresalían varias de la espalda, cintura.

- Yurai - dijo viendo la herida, estaba vicerado. Acaricio sus cabellos con unas manos tan diferentes a las suyas - Remss - le acaricio dulcemente, su pequeño no tenia salvación - él te amaba - dijo mirándole - Quieres ir con él? - le pregunto despacio. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre ajena y la lluvia majaba los tres cuerpos.

- Tío - gimió pacito llorando - Volveremos - dijo firme - volveremos a estar juntos, y regañare a ese bastardo por dejarme antes y no esperarme - rio cerrando sus ojos - Hace frio Tío, estas helado - abrió sus ojitos grises, perdiendo vida - Abrígate bien ...

- Hace frio - dijo bajamente cerrando sus ojitos abrazándole, mas ninguna lagrima ese corazón ya no latía. El primer vampiro que no nacía de sangre vampira, nacía de la venganza de la rabia del odio. Cuando Yurai dejo de respirar fue suavemente hasta donde estaba Remss – Pequeño, mi pequeño sirviente. Yerico te quiso tanto - escuchó el aullar de los lobos unos grandes, blancos como la luna. Estos comenzaron a lamer el cuerpo del niño rastrillando sus heridas, uno de ellos se agito y le mordió, luego otro más, pero el niño solo gimió sin morir - Mis bellas mascotas - dijo acariciándolas alzando al niño herido - el será uno de ustedes - caminando viéndolo convulsionar entre sus brazos, los huesos se deformaban y el pequeño lloraba de dolor, chillaba, los huesos se quebraban y la piel salía, se desgarraba destrozaba músculos y los intestinos se acomodaban. Caminando escucho pasos ajenos y cayó al suelo – Soledad - dijo acariciando al pequeño .. Lycan en sus manos...


End file.
